


Drink the Wild Air

by crispybacon



Series: Emerson Rogers Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Superfamily, Superhusbands, how does i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybacon/pseuds/crispybacon
Summary: Fifteen year old Emerson has had a rough past in and out of foster homes. Chance brought her to the same school as Peter Parker, son of superheroes Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. An art assignment brings her into their world and into their home, where she realizes maybe not all adults - especially men - are out to hurt her.





	1. Chapter 1

EMERSON

For the second time this week, she was stuck being lectured to by her most recent social worker. This old geezer obviously didn’t give two shits about her, obviously annoyed to even have her in his office to read the complaints he had been getting about her. She already knew he was planning on sending her somewhere new. “New school, new foster family.” Since the last family didn’t work out, thanks to her – he reminded her, she would transfer to a “promising family” in New York. Start at a new high school half-way through her sophomore year. 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t somewhat thankful. She wasn’t the reason her last family “didn’t work out.” She didn’t shove her tongue down her foster brother’s throat. But to be fair, she also hadn’t calmly defended herself when his biological mother – her new foster mother – confronted her about unwanted advances and “tainting” her son. So here she was, glad to be out of that house even if it meant a lecture from Mr. Simon Hoggs, aka the social worker who immediately believed the mother without so much as asking her what happened.

Her mind drifts to her first social worker, Wendy, who spent about two hours trying to coax an answer out of the then eleven year old child. She promised a better life, told her how brave she was, explained to her how “witness protection” worked and how she would get a whole new name and a whole new life. But she didn’t want those things.

She wanted her mom, who died four years earlier and left her with the devil himself. She didn’t care if she abandoned her, she was the only one who at least acted like she gave a damn. Not that Wendy didn’t, but she was already very skilled at not trusting people. She learned people only are nice when they want something from you and often times aren’t when you don’t give that to them. 

Wendy suggested various names to her, both deciding “Smith” was a bland enough last name for anyone to try to find her. The first name she struggled with though. Up until now, she was Ashley Sanchez. She never liked the name Ashley, but complaining about that when she was regularly beaten and forced upon seemed trivial. Wendy continued talking, going off on some story about interesting names she experienced in her travels. That’s when the young girl noticed the small poster behind Wendy’s desk. It was a picture of the moon over a peaceful ocean with words in front. 

“Be not the slave of your own past – plunge into the sublime seas, dive deep and swim far. So you shall come back with self-respect, with new power and with an advanced experience that shall explain and overlook the old.” – Ralph Waldo Emerson

She reread the passage a few times, really absorbing the words. “Emerson?” she had asked quietly, never having heard of him. Wendy noticed her question, glancing behind her to look at the paper. 

“Oh yes, Ralph Waldo Emerson. Excellent writer, one of my favorites. Here, take this cute little bookmark.” She handed the child a blue and green bookmark, with the words: “Live in the sunshine, swim in the sea, drink the wild air.” She took it, rereading the text in front of her and smiling down at it.

“I like Emerson.”

“…Emerson Smith? What about that? I like that name.” For the first time, she smiled at Wendy, nodding her head in confirmation. “Emerson it is. Welcome to your new life, Emerson.”

She wishes now she could go back in time. Wished she’d been nicer to Wendy, even if to her credit she couldn’t predict the drunk driver that one week later took her life. She was the first adult who actively gave a damn about her. One of the few, one of the only. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the crinkly old bastard in front of her slamming his hands on the table to get her attention. Fucker knew she had PTSD, laughing at her slight jump from the noise.

“As I was saying, I expect you to behave yourself. You will be attending one of the greatest high schools New York has to offer. And I had better not get another complaint or I’ll send your ass to juvy, capish?” She gave him a fake smile, knowing he’d make her life and even deeper level of hell if she back-talked him again. 

She couldn’t care less how the new high school was, as long as no one went digging up her past.


	2. Chapter 2

STEVE

He was looking over some paperwork in the living room when his phone buzzed, a message from Peter.

Hey Pop, I got assigned a partner for my final in art class, is it cool if I bring her home to work on it?

That wasn’t necessarily new, asking to bring someone over. Usually his friends wanted to come over to see the Tower and it’s not like Steve doesn’t have any extra art supplies lying around. He typed his reply.

Fine by me Petey, do you guys need a ride from school?

He put his phone back down to keep signing these documents Pepper had threatened if he didn’t finish today. He glanced back at his phone, reading the message from Peter before going back to work.

Nope! See you soon.

About twenty minutes passed before he heard the familiar ding from the elevator, indicating his son was home. He glanced up at Peter and the classmate as they walked into the living room. The young girl had long brown hair and green eyes, tan skin and clothes that reminded him of his own hand-me-downs as a child. He smiled at the pair, stood up and offered his hand to introduce himself.

The girl, who was several inches shorter than his rapidly growing teen, visibly flinched at the gesture and turned red from embarrassment. She quickly shook off her fear and put her hand out to reciprocate.

“I’m sorry Mr. Rogers. I’m Emerson, I go to school with Peter. He told me about you, it’s nice to finally meet the Captain America,” she said, shaking his outstretched hand.

Steve was gentle with her, noticeably taken back by her fear, adding “thank you dear. But please, call me Steve. Peter says you guys have an art project to work on?”

“Yes but before we get started,” she turned to Peter, “may I use your restroom?” Peter pointed to the hall before responding, “of course! Second door on the left down that hall.” She smiled again at Steve before leaving.

When he heard the door close, Steve spoke to Peter. “Is she okay? I hope I didn’t scare her or anything.”

Peter sat with his father as they both settled on the couch, Peter speaking quietly even though she wasn’t within earshot. “I honestly don’t know. I don’t know her that well; I’ve just heard rumors about her.”

“Rumors?” Steve asked with concern on his face.

“Yeah Pops, she’s only been at my school for a few weeks. Kids speculate about what she did before, you know?”

“Anything I should be concerned about, Peter?”

Peter shook his head at his father, “not that I can tell. I don’t tend to believe rumors. I don’t know why, but hers are particularly rough, which makes me think they might not be true. It’s stuff like her living in foster care, someone told me she used to be a prostitute…I don’t know stupid stuff like that. Again, I try not to listen to that stuff. She seems cool, kind of quiet but I am too…”

With that they heard her leave the bathroom and walk back into the living room.

“Well, you guys let me know if you need anything. I have an entire art studio and you guys are welcome to use whatever you need, okay?” Peter stood to guide Emerson with him to the art studio before adding a quick “thanks Pop” over his shoulder.

She came over every day after school for a week. Steve couldn’t help but notice her slight discomfort and obviously scared nature. She rarely made eye contact and Steve was beginning to wonder what had happened/was happening to this sweet kid. She finally met Tony, who returned from a business trip and was happy to provide embarrassing stories about Peter over dinner. She had stayed for dinner every day that week too. Steve sat quietly at the dinner table, noticing new bruises on Emerson’s arms. His eyebrows furrowed as Tony finished up the story about when Peter almost got run over by a bicycle when he was five because he was chasing a turtle. The old nickname, “Bambi,” was thrown around about Pete to further embarrass his son. When they all laughed, even Peter with his red face, Steve smiled at them as well, growing concern behind his blue eyes. As she did every other day, she refused a ride home and left, thanking her hosts for the delicious meal. Steve decided to talk to Tony as they were cleaning up the dishes.

“So. What do you think of Emerson?” Steve asked as he handed Tony a plate to dry. 

“I think she’s a hoot,” Tony said, taking the plate from his husband, “you don’t seem entirely convinced?”

“No no, she’s, she’s really sweet. It’s just something Peter told me earlier this week, about rumors about her abusive past. And tonight at dinner, I noticed more bruises along her arm.” Steve had stopped scrubbing dishes to turn to his husband. “Should we be concerned?”

Tony, the same man who had a wisecrack response to every statement, looked at Steve without so much as opening his mouth. 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just a weird gut feeling I’m having,” he began turning back to the dishes before his husband interrupted him.

“No, Steve. I have it too. I noticed a weird mark on the back of her neck earlier. I just. I honestly don’t know what we should or can do in a situation like that?” Peter had made his way back to the kitchen at this point, adding to the conversation.

“Are you guys talking about Emerson?” Peter asked as he hopped up on the counter near his dads. Both men turned to look at their son before nodding. “She’s made it a point of not having me over. At first I thought it was because literally everyone in my class wants to see the Tower, but she won’t let you guys drive her home. I think she doesn’t want anyone to know where she lives.”

“Well, since we don’t have anything concrete, just speculation, let’s just keep an eye on her. She’s a sweet kid, I hope that’s not what’s happening,” Steve said finishing cleaning the last dish. 

“And if it is?” Peter asked.

“What, Pete?” his husband inquired.

“If that’s what’s happening. Can we do something about it?”

“What were you thinking, Peter?” Steve asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

“I don’t know. Dad’s still technically a foster parent, right? Maybe she could stay with us for a bit?”

“Is that what you’d really want, Peter?” Steve asked, suddenly very serious.

“What? Like there isn’t enough room for her? You two don’t have enough money to support her? – he starts counting off on his fingers – I finally won’t be outnumbered? I can use current references in this house without waiting for a “quick google search” he threw his Pops a sideways glance. We can make fun of you two behind your back you know I’m really not seeing a downside to this…”

“Petey” Tony said leaning against the counter, “that’s very sweet of you, but we aren’t sure if any of this is even happening, let alone if she’d want to stay with us, on top of if her case worker would even allow it.”

“You’re not developing a crush, are you?” Steve asked jokingly, hoping to break the build-up of anxiety in his stomach, really considering all of this.

“Come on Pop, I came out to both of you like a year ago, you know that’s not what this is about.” He took a deep breath, “I just, she’s my friend and I have this weird gut feeling she’s in trouble.” Tony and Steve exchanged glances before saying anything.

“Look Pete,” Steve began, “like I said before, there really isn’t anything we can do right now. But your father and I can talk more about it if it’ll make you feel better, okay?” He walked over to his son, placing a kiss on his temple, surprised by the quick hug his sixteen year old caught him in. “You’re doing a lot just by being her friend Peter,” his Dad added, “like your Pop said, we’ll talk more about it and keep an eye on her, okay?” Peter nodded, letting his Pops go and giving them both a small smile. 

Maybe he was worried for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

PETER

Emerson wasn’t at school the next day. Or the next. His dads had noticed the absence that evening and asked Peter about it. Shrugging, Peter offered no explanation and was quiet for the rest of dinner until his phone buzzed. He pulled the device from his pocket to check the message, ignoring his Pop’s reminder no phones at the dinner table. “It’s Emerson,” he said looking up at them, “she’s asking if she can come over tomorrow to finish the project. She said she was out sick the last two days.” He didn’t sound entirely convinced as he relayed the message.

Steve and Tony exchanged glances, concerned about their son as well as the sweet young girl they had gotten to know. “Tell her she’s welcome anytime,” Tony said before insisting on his Pop’s rule.

\--

The next day Emerson still wasn’t at school, but was waiting for Peter outside with her backpack when the final bell rang. Peter, surprised to see her, ran up to her.

“Hey! I thought you were sick? Do you still wanna come over?” he asked as Happy pulled up.

“If that’s okay?” she asked quietly. Peter went to the car to open one of the doors for her, sliding in next to her. 

They were quiet the ride to the Tower, the ride up the elevator and the walk to the art studio. It wasn’t until Steve came a little while later that any words were spoken.

“Hey guys, Em, glad to see you back, can I get you guys anyth-” Steve stopped his sentence when his eyes noticed the dark marks on her back. She was leaning over their art piece and hadn’t noticed her sweater rode up, revealing old and new scars. Realizing his silence, she quickly pulled her clothes back down, not making eye contact with either. 

“Say, Peter. Could you actually do me a favor and go grab your Dad from his lab? You know he locked me out last week after turning down his stereo and it’s his turn to do dinner.” Both Steve and Peter knew those were lies, but Peter could tell his Pops wanted to talk to Emerson in private. 

When he and his Dads had talked about it before, they had explained that Peter needed to let them talk to her. We need to show her that there are safe adults whose intention isn’t to hurt her. We’ll help her any way we can, Petey. He had to trust them, right? His Dads wouldn’t lie to them about something like this.

He looked over to Emerson, who wasn’t making eye contact with either. Peter interpreted her not immediate rejection of the idea as a sign to go. Adding a quick, “sure, Pop” before standing up to leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

STEVE

Steve gently made his way to sit across from Emerson, crossing his legs to try not to appear large or intimidating. He could see fresh tears in her eyes and spoke gently.

“Emerson, is there anything you’d like to talk to me about? Peter told us you’d missed the last few days of school.” She kept her eyes down, refusing to make eye contact. They sat there for two long minutes, before she spoke.

“I’m…I’m sorry I should –” she reached out to grab her things, intending to stand up and run out of there, but Steve was a highly trained super soldier and put his hand on her bag before she could grab it.

“Sweetheart. I promise you, I am only trying to help. No one is forcing you to say anything, but just know…just know we’re concerned because we care about you.”

At that Emerson’s head shot up and she looked incredulously at the blonde. He can’t be serious, he didn’t even know her! But something in her gut said she could trust him. You can’t trust any man! The voice replied, look what that’s got you. But he’s different!

Steve’s proposal interrupted her self-deprecating thoughts. “What if you just spend the night here, tonight? We have plenty of guest rooms?” His mind was working overtime how to handle this kind of situation. He can’t remember a time he’d felt this helpless. It was obvious she was scared and had been hurt. He just hopes maybe they’re the kind of people she would feel safe talking to. “I can call your guardian if it’d make you – “

“– NO!” she quickly interrupted and immediately felt horrible for doing so. “No, sorry. I’d rather…you not.”

They sat quietly for another few minutes, Steve again waiting patiently for her to make the next move.

“You saw my back?” she asked, finally looking into Steve’s blue eyes with her green ones.

“Yes ma’am,” he whispered. “Please, I can call the cops, or your social worker, or whomever you feel safe with just …” he trailed off, not completely sure how to finish that thought.

“I doubt the cops will do anything, they haven’t in the past.” 

Steve looked at her head downcast before replying, “I could handle it, if you’d prefer. Though I can’t promise I would follow the judicial system…” He smiled when she did, glad to see some humor with her. 

“Maybe I could…start by spending the night? I snuck out anyway, if they knew…”

“Absolutely honey, whatever you need. Do you uh…need anything for your back?”

She paused, thinking it over, “it probably wouldn’t hurt. Maybe even make it stop hurting.”

Steve smiled at her, suddenly feeling incredibly protective over this kid he barely knew. He would need to tell Tony and Peter about it, call her social worker in the morning… and maybe do some breathing exercises to prevent him from murdering her foster parents. He showed her to one of the guest bedrooms before going to tell his boys the update.


	5. Chapter 5

EMERSON

I can’t believe I said anything. I shouldn’t have, it’s not like they can do anything about it anyways. Maybe then can? They are two badass superheroes. And they seem genuinely interested in our well being. Pssh. Probably just a guilty conscience …her intrusive thoughts stopped abruptly as the door to the guestroom opened, revealing Tony and Steve. They came in and sat on the bed with her, Steve holding a small tub of ointment in his hand.

Tony spoke first. “Hey kiddo, Steve told me what’s going on. And much to my frustration, I’m apparently not allowed to suit up and take care of this personally – he added a sideways glance to his husband, which made a small smile appear on Emerson’s face – so why don’t we focus on the here and now and how we can help, okay?” She took a moment to look at the two men, two superheroes who didn’t owe this waste of space a damn thing, before giving a small nod.

“If you’re okay with it,” Steve began, “I’d like to see your back now.” She glanced at the blonde before giving another small nod. They don’t intend to hurt you. She stood up slowly, turned around and lifted her sweater up enough to reveal the scars. With her back turned to them, she couldn’t see their faces but did hear the small “oh, sweetheart” which she guessed came from Steve, since Tony loudly added a “holy fuck.” Embarrassed, she quickly put her sweater down before anything else could happen, turning around to sit on the bed again. 

“I’m sorry Emerson, really we just…didn’t know it was this bad,” Steve began “could you lie on your stomach? Some of those are fresh wounds and could easily get infected.” Her cheeks were still red when she made eye contact with him, searching his eyes for any hint of deception or other intentions. 

They’re gay. Logically, they couldn’t be interested in a teenage girl, right? 

Finding none, she took a deep breath before doing as he said, pulling her sweater back up. She didn’t dare pull her pants down, opting to use the cream once they left.

“Emerson, honey I’m going to take a picture of this – with your permission – to show your case worker… is that okay?” Tony had asked in a gentle tone, still in disbelief. She turned to give him a small nod before quickly grimacing at the cold ointment Steve had started to implement on her back.

“Shhh, I’m sorry, baby girl, I promise it’ll feel better soon,” Steve whispered as he gently spread the ointment across the scars. She blushed, both from the endearment and from the cold gel-like substance gently slathered on her back. It was cold but acted immediately, she could feel her back numbing as the Captain’s insanely large hands soothingly rubbed her aching spine. She found herself in a tranquil peace, both from the comfort of the (men!) around her and from the pains from earlier that had begun to fade. She hadn’t even noticed the two men were still focused on the welts. 

Steve recognized some, belt wounds and marks from what looked like a cane. Others he almost didn’t believe with his own eyes, was that a stab wound on her lower back? And…surgery scars along one of her kidneys? Who would do something like that to such a sweet girl, he thought as he closed the lid to the ointment jar. He looked over at his husband, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

Tony was apparently waiting to see her face to speak again, having helped her right her clothing and sit up to face them.

“Emerson. I want to make something perfectly clear, okay?” he waited for her nod before continuing, “you are welcome to stay with us as long as you want. What has been done to you is beyond repulsive and you can be damn sure Steve and I are taking care of this tomorrow. But for right now, tonight? – Was that a tremor in his voice? – Please understand that you are safe here, okay?”

She took a beat before responding in a hushed tone, ashamed at the water in her eyes, “why are you guys doing this?” You don’t deserve this, that fucking voice reminded her.

“Because we can,” came the unexpected reply from Steve. She looked up into the fiercest blue eyes she’d ever seen. “Because without knowing your past, it’s obvious you deserve better. And we think – he stole a glance with his husband, making a silent agreement with each other – that we can help you with that. Not because we feel obligated or because you’ve become Peter’s friend or anything like that. We want you here, granted you also want to stay here, because we care about you and want to help.”

Those words, sincere and heartfelt, broke the dam she spent fifteen years building. The well of emotions overtook her as her body began to shake from the sobbing. As she curled in on herself, she couldn’t help the flinch her body threw at Steve’s attempt at physical comfort. With the second attempt of placing his hands in hers, she allowed it, screwing here eyes tight as she felt Tony grab her other hand. Even in her fragile state, she recognized they were respecting her boundaries, feeling some small warmth in her chest knowing they weren’t trying to force her to do anything. 

She had observed the small family over the last week, how Peter’s parents weren’t shy about hugging their teenage son or showing each other physical signs of love. But they recognized that she wouldn’t be okay with that right now. And that was okay. It was okay because they weren’t doing this for themselves, maybe just maybe, Emerson hoped to herself, they don’t want anything from me. Maybe they genuinely care and want me to feel safe? The negative voice in head, always prepared to shoot down what little self-esteem she could conjure, was inexplicably quiet as she cried out everything she had, everything she was. She grew very tired very quickly, thankful for the hands currently anchoring her as her cries tapered from exhaustion. She felt her eyes growing heavy and this bed particularly comfortable.

She hadn’t even noticed Tony leave or come back with a glass of water, gently placing it in her hands before saying, “drink this and try to get some sleep. You are more than welcome to raid the fridge, but right now I want you to sleep, okay? Peter introduced you to Jarvis, right?”

She gave a small nod as she drank, remembering Peter introducing the AI to her in the elevator when she first arrived. It (he?) was unnerving, to say the least.

“He’s at your service if you need anything else, right J?”

“Anything the young Miss might require,” came the AI with the British accent. Alright maybe he’s kinda comforting.

“Sleep tight. I promise, we’ll be here in the morning.” She nodded, feeling Steve release her hand and stand up to join his husband. Tony brushed some of the hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear and allowing his paternal instincts to take over before dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head.

She barely registered it as she finished the glass of water, handed it to Tony and collapsed backwards – feeling safe for the first time in her life. She waited until they shut the lights and the door before tracing her finger along her hairline where Tony has kissed her. 

She fell asleep smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

TONY

Furious. Livid. Enraged. Fuming. He wasn’t listening to his calm husband go over the next steps in all of this…this absolute bullshit. Who the fuck could ever do such a thing to a little girl? He recognized, and sure Steve did too, the welts on her back from a belt, other marks that looked like a cane or switch. Along with scars and bruises that he saw on his own body after a battle! Not on a kid barely living day by day. He didn’t need to be a genius to recognize some of the other marks on her body. His own past helped connect those dots, unsure if Steve knew what the little dots in the crook of her elbow meant. The vein in his head might’ve popped was it not for his husband grabbing him for his attention.

“Are you listening, Tony? You know what all of this would mean, right?” those sparkling blue eyes bore into his brown, trying to get him to recognize the seriousness of the statement. Of course he knew what this meant.

“It means at least temporarily adding another member to our family. Taking in a scared shitless kid who desperately needs someone to give a shit,” he said nonchalantly.

“Are you ready for that?” Steve asked patiently. “The press, the paperwork, the added responsibility, we’ve never dealt with something like this, what if we’re wrong for her, what if – “

“I’m ready to add another person to our team, my love. If that’s what she wants. You’ve seen how happy Peter is with her. And you know she needs this. And I think…I know we can do that for her. And I want to, Steve. I want to help her, protect her from one more animal putting his hands on her.” He takes a moment to breathe, burying down his growing frustration. “But only if you feel the same way, Steve. Long haul, remember?” he stopped himself from rambling any further, unsure what to say.

He luckily didn’t have to when his husband, his Steve, put his hands around the billionaire’s face and brought him in for a quick kiss on his lips. “I want that too,” the blonde whispered before looking into those brown eyes again, “long haul,” he added with a smile before kissing him again.

“Let’s go talk to Peter,” the genius suggested when they finally broke away for air. “Calling the social worker and all that can wait until morning.” He grabbed his husband’s hands, pulling one up to kiss the palm, before entwining fingers to walk together to their son’s room.

\---

  
The next day flew by in a blur. After speaking to her social worker, child protective services, her school, the police, several of his top attorneys, Rhodey and Pepper he was glad to have a moment to rest. Glad Steve had taken care of getting her stuff so he wouldn’t have to see the child-abuser in person, knowing his husband had better will power and self-control than he did. Glad also because he got to stay home with their newest occupant. Watching some old Looney Tunes with her and pigging out on junk food as they waited for Peter to come home from school.

He had taken note when she inched towards him when talking to the other adults. Noticing how much more comfortable she was talking to someone in uniform when he was in the room versus when he wasn’t. He offered her quips and jokes throughout the day, hoping she was recognizing the non-threatening nature of his home. He also couldn’t help the smile when she finally laid down on the couch, looking at peace with his presence and closing her eyes. Just as exhausted as he was. He took that opportunity to begin looking over the files her case worker had sent him.

There were numerous case files, police records, hospital exams, psychological evaluations dating as far back as her birth. She was taken from her father when she was eleven, mother died of an overdose at seven. Put into foster care where she was passed around like an unwanted burden. History of physical abuse, sexual abuse, psychological abuse…for fuck’s sake she was FIFTEEN. There were one or two arrest records for being a runaway and prostitution when she was thirteen, but both were reduced or redacted. He had gotten to the physical evidence portion of the report, pictures of her throughout the years bearing different scars and bruises. He couldn’t look away at the horror in front of him, didn’t notice someone had woken up and was watching him. Hadn’t noticed until he mumbled something along of the lines of “rip that fuckers balls off” and was interrupted by a sleepy voice beside him.

“Actually, that particular scar was from a ‘her.’ So, rip her…ovaries out,” she managed with a small chuckle, sitting up to face him on the couch.

And if using humor as a defense mechanism wasn’t something the genius was all too familiar with…

He offered her a small smile in return. “I’m sorry Emerson, I wasn’t trying to intrude…”

“Don’t worry about it. Not like you were the one who did those things,” she tried playing it off with another chuckle. He didn’t return the smile that time.

“Just because I’m not responsible doesn’t mean I can’t feel sympathy for you.” She was notably taken aback by that, eyeing him suspiciously. “And for the record, I’d happily rip out her ovaries. All the ovaries and all the balls necessary.” He smiled when she smiled, glad to see her be a child for just a moment.

They sat together in comfortable silence, smiling whenever she laughed at Bugs Bunny.


	7. Chapter 7

PETER

Emerson had been staying with them for about two months, somehow bringing more laughter and silliness than he thought possible from the small family. He was surprised when she was allowed to stay with them, grateful she also wanted that. He remembers the meeting with her, her social worker, his parents, a mediator and an official from the DHS office. He marveled at his new friend, soon to be new foster sister, as she bravely answered all the questions thrown at her.

Her social worker (who was no longer her social worker) tried to make an argument against the new housing situation. It was fairly obvious the old man wasn’t a fan of the gay superheroes, shooting them dirty glances every chance he got. Peter sat back, glad to watch Emerson be quick to put him in his place.

“Your obvious homophobia shouldn’t inhibit my opportunity for a happy life, you piece of shit.” The other adults in the room looked at her in shock, Peter noticed his parents wearing matching smiles.

“Now, Miss Smith, I understand the desire behind living with rich superheroes,” began the DHS official, “but you must understand our hesitation given your…history with men.”

“If you did your job and read my case file, you would note that both men and women have royally fucked me over.” 

“Enough Miss Smith,” said the mediator, “we agreed to have this meeting under the preamble you would control your language.”

“Fine. I apologize,” she muttered.

“Now, would you give us your reasoning behind this new housing arrangement?”

She took this time to look at Peter, Steve and Tony individually before addressing the others. “Because they don’t look at me or treat me like everyone else does.”

“And how is that, Miss Smith?” the official asked.

“People look at me one of two ways; either with pity or lust. I didn’t find that from either Mr. Stark or Mr. Rogers.”

“And what did you find, Miss Smith?” the kind mediator asked encouragingly. Peter liked her.

“I found… look, I don’t know how to describe it. They didn’t look at me like I’m some disgusting dying animal they feel obligated to take pity on. And they don’t see me as a toy for their own using. Need I remind everyone they are also gay and therefore have no sexual interest in me –” 

She was interrupted by some not-so-subtle coughing from the mediator, who gave her a look when Emerson made eye contact. Right, behave.

“They looked at me and saw…me. And they treat me like a fu–messed up fifteen year old should be treated, with kindness and respect,” she ended her little statement shooting a smile to the three, failing at hiding their amusement, sitting off to the side. Peter noticed his dads had grabbed each other’s hands.

“They’ve been gracious enough to let me stay with them, and…and (Peter noticed her shoulder flinch from anxiety at the honesty of her statement) I’d like to continue staying with them. I feel safe with them and Peter. My records show that my grades have improved, too. And if Mr. Piggs over there was any good at his job he would have made note of my clean urine test and lack of self-harm since staying with them.” She finished glaring at the man, who in turn was glaring back at her.

“Why you ungrateful little – “

“Mr. Hoggs, I believe we have heard quite enough,” the official began. “Martha,” he turned to the mediator who was also taking notes. “Please help Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers with the final paperwork. I believe we can all conclude this is an excellent fit for Miss Smith,” he turned to smile at the young teen, “and I’ll be happy to report all of this back to the Department of Human Services. Your new parents have already passed the background check and home visit. We are all very happy for you, Emerson. This concludes this meeting.” The official and mediator stood up to shake hands with Peter and his parents, all ignoring the steaming Mr. Hoggs refusing to move from his chair. 

Peter snuck around the adults to offer his new sister a hug. She smiled hesitantly, before closing the gap and joining his hug. Peter looked up, noticing Mr. Hoggs glaring at him, before offering him his middle finger. Before he could offer any kind of comeback, Peter whirled the pair around, arms around Emerson’s shoulders, leading her out of the government building.

Peter’s mind slammed back to the present when he was jostled on the couch, a solid body colliding with his to sit next to him.

“Whatcha thinking about, Pete?” asked Em.

“Nothing important,” he offered with a smile. She stared at him a moment longer, before dramatically rolling her eyes and wedging herself down further into the couch next to him.

“Better not be about someone with initials WW…” she whispered teasingly.

“I regret telling you that,” he teased back. He didn’t regret it.

He didn’t regret any of it, just basked in his own happiness next to his new sis.


	8. Chapter 8

STEVE

It had been Peter’s idea to introduce her to the Avengers in small groups, after he and Tony had been planning a huge brunch to bring them all in at once. Realizing how overwhelming that would be, they started planning the introductions in increments.

First was Clint and Natasha, who came over one morning for breakfast. Steve sat back as Emerson easily charmed the two assassins, even throwing a few jokes at Clint’s expense, which made everyone laugh. Nat had slipped away for a moment as Clint tried to prove to the two teenagers he was, in fact, still hip and cool. She stood next to Steve, smiling before speaking.

“I like her,” the Russian offered. 

“Me too,” Steve said smiling. 

“The bruises…” she began, looking up at the super soldier. His face suddenly got more serious, unsure how to tell Natasha. He should’ve known someone with her past would’ve immediately recognized them.

“Say the word, Steve, and I’ll take care of it.” He stole a glance at his long-time friend, glad to see her smiling back but also noting she was being serious.

She had already met Pepper when she first got here, but seemed glad to see her again when she brought along Rhodey and Sam for lunch another day. Steve laughed along with the others when Rhodey shared embarrassing stories of Tony as Sam cooked everyone a meal. He kept laughing even at his own expense when Sam brought up some additional stories of the super soldier. Kept smiling as he saw the way the young girl’s eye lit up with the more embarrassing tales.

Bruce she met when Tony took her to his labs at Stark Industries, Steve remembering Tony and Emerson retelling of the day. He hadn’t realized she was interested in science and loved the way she went off on a tangent about Bruce being smarter than Tony, only earning a glare from the genius. Who, the captain noted, was also sporting a small smile.

Pietro and Wanda had been a short but sweet visit, only dropping by before heading off for a side mission in Europe. Steve noted how she was a little wearier of them, but to be fair they weren’t exactly the most social people either.

Thor was quite the spectacle to the young girl. He had come by for breakfast, rummaging through the pantry for his stash of pop tarts, not noticing the teen staring at him in awe. Steve hadn’t been aware of his arrival and was surprised to find he had simply showed up to the Tower one Saturday morning. Emerson had woken up first and was thoroughly surprised by the Asgardian in the kitchen. When Steve had joined them shortly after, he was utterly surprised to see the two laughing and finishing off a second box of pop tarts. 

“Captain!” the Asgardian bellowed. “I was just telling your new daughter about our first encounter, where I had easily taken down the mighty Iron Man and Captain America.”

Steve shook his head, remembering that situation just a little differently, but decided not to comment when he saw the cheek-to-cheek smile from the teenager, noticing how “new daughter” hadn’t fazed her at all. He continued shaking his head when he heard his son join them.

“Uncle Thor!” Peter exclaimed before running over to the god of thunder and jumping into his arms.

“Young Peter!” Thor exclaimed as he swung his nephew around before gently placing him back down.

“Look at you, my lad! You have grown since we last met! Soon you will even tower over the Captain here. How are you, young one? Your fathers have failed to keep me updated on your latest adventures.”

“I’m great Uncle Thor, but what about you? How is Asgard?” 

“Asgard is fine, young Peter. We had just been celebrating the victory over a democratic resolution when Heimdall informed me my presence was requested back on Earth.”

“Oo!” Emerson exclaimed. “What’s a party like on Asgard?!”

“Perhaps I shall take you, young Emerson, so you shall see for yourself,” the god of thunder offered. Steve rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Wait! No fair! Pops said I can’t go to Asgard until I’m eighteen, why does she get to go?” Peter asked, looking at his father.

“She also has to wait until she’s eighteen,” Steve returned, again rolling his eyes as the three children grumbled in protest.

“If it is your father’s wish, then another two years you must wait, my nephew.” Thor said before turning to Emerson. “I must be off now, it was a pleasure to meet you, my newest niece. I do hope upon my return I hear stories of you and young Peter here besting these so called superheroes, as I have many times before.”

“Alright! We get it Thor. Thanks for stopping by,” Steve said, pushing the god in the direction of the exit, if only half- heartedly. After he left he turned back to the two teenagers, still smiling from Thor’s teasing.

“Don’t start getting any ideas, you two,” Steve said waving his fingers at the pair.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about – “  
“Like I would ever do anything like that, jeez Pops – “

“Uh huh,” the super soldier replied, not really minding if that’s what they were doing. Steve started making eggs for breakfast, smiling as he remembered Emerson’s slight beam when Thor called her “niece.” 

He’d have to stock up on extra pop tarts in gratitude.


	9. Chapter 9

PETER

“Bambi, pass the pepper, would you?” Tony asked his son during dinner, who shot him a quick glare before obliging his dad’s request.

“Where did that come from?” Emerson asked. “Bambi?”

“It was his favorite movie as a kid,” Steve explained. “He dressed up as Bambi for Halloween and was incredibly cute doing so, so the nickname stuck.”

“Yes, it unfortunately did,” added Peter. 

“How old was he?” Emerson asked, clearly enjoying Peter’s embarrassment.

“That was when we first got him, so he had just turned five.” Tony said, “So eleven years of embarrassment from us.” The four shared a small laugh before Emerson continued with her questions.

“Do you remember anything before that, Peter? Before your dads adopted you?” Both Tony and Steve looked curiously at Peter, waiting for his response.

“Not really. I have little snippets of my Aunt and Uncle, who I was with before these two clowns,” Peter said shooting a smirk at his dads. “They died in a car accident. Similar to how my birth parents died, except my aunt and uncle didn’t get hit by a drunk driver, they lost control in the rain. My birth father was actually Dad’s cousin.”

“Richard was a great man,” Tony said remembering. “When we heard Peter was going into foster care after his aunt and uncle died, I immediately signed the paperwork to be a foster parent and well…we couldn’t shake him and ended up keeping the punk.” 

Everyone laughed, knowing he wasn’t being serious. Anyone within a hundred mile radius could tell Peter was loved by his dads. 

“We adopted him about two weeks after he first came to stay with us,” Steve added.

“That fast?” Emerson asked.

“Yeah well, what these two aren’t telling you is that Peter was joined at Tony’s hip and had Tony immediately wrapped around his little finger. Started calling him Daddy way before calling me Papa.” Tony took the opportunity to look at Peter, his son, before standing up and wrapping his arms around the boy.

“And we’ve been inseparable since!” he said kissing the groaning teen beneath him.

“And he’s been driving me crazy since,” Peter clarified, wiping his face after his Dad let him go. Both Emerson and Steve smiled at the pair, watching Tony as he moved to his husband.

“Do you hear what your son is saying about me?” the genius asked.

“Why is he my son when he makes you mad but your son when he wins all the science and math trophies?” The two men smiled at each other, before leaning in to kiss.

“Oh, gross. Can’t you see children are trying to eat here?” he groaned loudly.

“Peter, you should be happy your Dad and I have such an active love life. It means that after over twenty years we still obviously love each other.” Steve said, standing up to clear the table off.

“I would rather you be celibate,” he called to the two men exiting to the kitchen, “LESS SCARRING,” he added before turning to Emerson. “If you’re going to stay here, you may want to invest in some sunglasses, eye drops, bleach…you know whatever helps erase the image from your head.”

“I heard that!” shouted Tony.

“Well I said it loudly!” Peter returned.

“Come on,” he offered to Emerson who sat laughing in her seat, “let’s go watch a movie and let the love birds do the dishes.” She got up to join him.


	10. Chapter 10

EMERSON

She’d been with them about four months at this point. As luck would have it, everyone was home this Sunday afternoon which prompted the four to watch a movie. Tony sat in the corner of the large “L” shaped couch, hogging the best seat, Em noted, with his tablet in his hands. Emerson was sitting on his right, straightening the blanket out to share with Tony, who gave her a quick smile in gratitude. Steve, who surprised both Tony and Em with a “seat check,” was in the bathroom while Peter came in to join them, popcorn in hand.

Peter plopped himself down on the long stretch of couch to Em’s right, grabbing some blankets to make himself more comfy. 

“You may want to move bro, Steve called dibs on that spot.”

Peter, unbothered, made a point to stretch his limbs along the cushions. “Ya snooze, ya lose.” 

Steve returned a moment later, crossing his arms and squinting at the lump that took his place on the couch. “Peter, I already called dibs, scoot, go sit on the other side of your Dad,” he said waving his hands in emphasis.

“Ya snooze ya lose, old man.”

“Son, you know I can easily move you from that seat, correct?”

“You go sit next to Dad. It’ll be better lumbar support, ya know, for men of your age.”

That earned a snort from Em and a deeper glare from Steve. “Peter…son, that is two marks at my age. Do I need to remind you what the punishment is for making fun on my age?” Peter sat, unfazed.

Steve slowly walked over to defiant teen. “The punishment, my son, is being tickled until admitting defeat. Now,” he said this with an eerie calm as he leaned over, inches away from Peter’s face, “I’m going to grab us some napkins. And when I come back, this seat had better be empty.” He gave Peter a quick peck on his nose, which cause the two teenagers to erupt in laughter.

When Peter remained in the same spot, Emerson couldn’t help a “tsk-tsk” and head-shake from her foster-brothers antics. A moment later, Steve returned, not surprised to find his son hadn’t moved. Instead of picking Peter up and moving him, Steve surprised the two by slowly moving around the couch until he was able to flop on top of an unexpected Peter, who offered a squeak in response. Steve laid on his back, stretching his limbs dramatically over Peter who was failing at moving the super soldier. 

“DAD! Get this thousand-pound dinosaur off me!” Tony didn’t say anything, eyes still focused on his tablet but now sporting a grin on his face, knowing what was about to happen. Steve let out a “that’s it” before flipping over to further trap the teenager beneath him, hands digging into his sides as he tickled Peter who could only wriggle and laugh between breaths.

“What did I say would happen, huh punk?” Steve smiled as the wiggle worm continued flailing and failing to evade his captor’s embrace. Emerson scooted a little closer to Tony, not wanting a stray limb to hit her. 

“M---TOO---OLD” Peter managed between fits of laughter. Steve’s eyes widened, “are you serious? Still with the age jokes?” 

“I’M” Peter barely managed between laughs, “I’M TOO OLD.”

Steve stopped his torture, still on top of Peter, to turn and ask his husband. “Beloved, at what age is a child too old to be tickled by their father?”

Tony, ever the multi-tasker, didn’t look up from his tablet when he answered. “I believe it’s twenty-seven, my dear.”

Steve’s smile grew bigger as he looked down at his oldest, still struggling to catch his breath. “You heard him kiddo, I’ve got at least a decade before that happens,” before proceeding to continue his attack.

Peter tried a different tactic, since his father was of no help and admitting defeat was obviously out of the picture. “Emerson! Help a…brotha OUT.” Em looked at the two, smiling, before giving her answer.

“Sorry Pete, I’d rather not piss off a fossil with a –” her eyes grew wide at her slip. She looked at Steve, who looked back at her with a Cheshire grin. 

There was a pause in their scene as she figured out her next move; she felt three eyes on her. She knew if she made it obvious in any way that she was uncomfortable, Steve would let it slide instead of forcing anything that silly on her. The truth is that she was gradually getting used to their physical signs of love, but it didn’t stop the flutter of anxiety in her stomach. Before she could change her mind, she returned the smile and shrieked “NOOO!” before diving under the blanket to scramble over a now laughing Tony. Steve took that as a go ahead, letting Peter roll to the floor as he reached under the blankets to attack his youngest.

“I …I didn’t mean it!” Em managed between fits of laughter, wrestling under the blankets over Tony’s lap – WHO, by the way, had simply raised the tablet above his head, the unhelpful bastard. Peter had managed to grab some blankets for a counter-attack, throwing them over Steve’s head before yelling his battle cry – jumping on the super soldier to help his sister. The three, tangled in a mess of blankets, rolled onto the floor laughing hysterically. Tony, now without a blanket, simply put his arms back in his lap and continued on his tablet, mouth smiling but eyes still on that damn screen.

Steve somehow – who was she kidding, he was a damn super soldier – managed to pin Em under his legs, holding a squirming Peter in his arms, taking a breath before speaking again. 

“Now, Emerson, I realize that being new to this family, means you’re still learning the rules. But, as I said before, the only way out is to admit defeat by saying the two magic words. Observe,” he then dug his fingers along Peter’s ribs and under his arms to get the shriek of laughter he was looking for. Steve didn’t relent up on his torture until he heard Peter finally conceding.

“OKAY! OKAY!” he managed between laughs, “I give!... PAPA PLEASE!” With that, Steve released his hold on Peter, gently pushing him away before turning his attention to the wide-eyed teen caught under his legs. “…wait” was all she managed before Steve grabbed her around her middle, dragging her up until she too was sprawled across his chest, squirming to free herself from the onslaught. She momentarily forgot what she needed to say to be released, selfishly enjoying the undivided attention and warmth she felt.

“Alright!” she conceded, gasping for air. “You win! P… Papa please!!” and true to his word Steve released his captive, giving the three time to catch their breaths, sprawled over each other and looking up at the ceiling. She stayed a moment longer on Steve’s broad chest, enjoying the deep breaths he was taking, lifting her up and down. I think I’ve got a hang of this ‘good touch’ thing, she thought to herself as she rolled off Steve to lie beside him and Peter.

Em took this opportunity to steal a glance at Peter, who had a grin back at her, before nodding towards the empty couch still up for grabs. With a silent agreement the teenagers had hauled themselves up onto the long stretch of the couch, laying their bodies out as far as they could reach, turning to Steve to offer a challenge.

Steve couldn’t help the smile and head shake. “You wanna play it that way?” he said with an especially thick Brooklyn accent, slowly making himself stand and over exaggeratingly dusting his clothes off. “Fine. But just know, you two brought this upon yourselves,” he said pointing a finger at the pair. What they expected was a boulder of a man throwing himself on top of them. What they got, was a super soldier calmly walking over to his husband – maintaining a glare to the two – before throwing his leg over to straddle the man, promptly sitting in his lap. 

The genius, who had checked out about thirty seconds prior working on armor updates, looked quizzically up at his husband before placing his tablet at his side. Steve’s face morphed into a smile as he looked down at his husband. 

“What?” the blonde played innocently, shrugging one shoulder. He looked at his husband’s lips, leaning down to whisper, “I just felt like kissing my husband.” The two began making out, which earned loud and over dramatic groans from the two teenagers, throwing their hands up in defeat. 

“Come on Em,” Peter said, offering a hand to help her off the couch. “Let’s go play video games before we’re scarred for life.”

“It’s too late Peter,” she said standing, throwing her hands up to cover her eyes. “I’ve already been blinded!” She then waved her hands around with her eyes closed, reaching out for him. “Peter? Are you still there?” 

“I’m here Emerson! Dear God in Heaven follow the sound of my voice!” That earned a few pillows tossed at the chuckling teenagers on their way out. 

Steve waited until they left before vaulting himself over his husband to finally claim his spot on the couch. Tony stared at him, confused and disappointed. “Wait, what? No encore? You’re such a tease, Rogers.”

Steve only made himself more comfortable, grabbing the mass of blankets off the ground, as he responded, “you’re welcome to join me, but no funny business.”

Tony grabbed his tablet once more, grumbling, “it’s no fun if I don’t get to grope you.”

Steve sat up a little at that, pointing at his husband. “Hey, we agreed. Not on any furniture the kids sit on, right?”

Tony, with a small smile, continued grumbling, “that didn’t stop us from doing it on the kitchen counter…”

“Yes well, children aren’t supposed to sit on the counter. Now hush, I’ll watch the Disney movies by myself if I have to. Jarvis? Roll it.”


	11. Chapter 11

TONY

He couldn’t remember the last time he drank... okay... that was a lie. It had been about one year and three weeks since he had last tasted that sweet nectar of the gods. But Tony had promised Steve long before they said “I do” that he would cut down on the drinking. He can hear his husband’s voice.

“If we’re going to do this. And I mean…really do this” Steve had paused mid-make out session – the clever bastard – to be serious with him. “Then you have to cut down on the drinking. I won’t lose you to something stupid like liver disease.”

His thoughts were drifting as he held the icy glass tumbler, about a third full of scotch, to his head to help cool his rapidly heating face. 

The only reason he was even drinking was because of stupid Steve – who is he kidding, even in his own head he regrets that. He had been on a mission for seventeen days. SEVENTEEN DAYS! Which has meant seventeen nights of little sleep worrying about his husband’s wellbeing. Let’s not forget to add the fact that his son was on day five of seven spending his time at a stupid science camp! 

(it wasn’t stupid, Tony founded the damn thing and they had scheduled this months ago…but once again the universe hated him as the timing couldn’t be worse)

And to top it all off, his dau- well… foster daughter – was spending the night at a “friend’s” house. She had called him after school to ask and well… he couldn’t say ‘no’ right? 

As selfish as he was, he had become increasingly selfless since marrying captain handsome and adopting his questionably not biological son – not to mention the six months he has been blessed and cursed with the most recent member of his family – he smiled as he thought to the person in question who abandoned him tonight. 

Okay! 

No. 

She hadn’t. 

Tony knew she had been having trouble making friends at school. He was mostly happy for her. It was just his damn PTSD that freaked him out when he slept completely alone. This is the first time in a long time and thus the shaky glass in his hand. 

DUM-E rolled up to him with a glass of water, the ever helpful bot. He looked around his lab before taking the glass and downing it like he had the scotch. His smartass remark he had prepared for the robot was quickly interrupted by the dizzy feeling followed by the quick collapse to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

EMERSON

“Thanks for the ride Happy,” she says before shutting the car door and heading towards the elevator. She hates people. Doesn’t understand why her new fathers were trying to get her to “trust” more. Those stupid girls from her class tricked her into inviting her over; a promise of friendship in exchange for – gossip? She bitterly thinks of their stupid and unoriginal questions – about people she considered “uncles”…not to mention said questions were sexual and completely gross in nature. 

But as those bitches reminded her – “you used to sell your own body! What’s wrong with telling us about the orgy they use you for?” between giggles – it was at this point she had grabbed her stuff and left, calling Happy for the ride and hoping Tony was home.

The elevator ride to the penthouse seemed longer than usual. “Jarvis?” she asked the AI. 

“Yes Miss Emerson?”

“Where’s Tony?”

“Sir is currently in his lab passed out on the floor due to the copious of amount of alcohol he consumed this evening.”

Em couldn’t help but smile at that. She knew he was probably drinking out of stress but she also remembers Peter telling her about one of the few times he had seen his father drunk – and how funny the man had been. “I’ll go help him J.”

“Please do Miss” came the reply from the AI, Emerson noting the hint of exasperation in the bot’s voice. 

She made her way to the lab and punched in the code Tony had given her to enter the lab. She found Tony just as J had described – minus the pool of drool. She carefully walked around DUM-E to grab his arm. “Come on big guy” she grunted as she helped the grumbling toddler into a sitting position. Brown eyes peaked through the thick eyelashes at her, almost in disbelief.

“Emerson?” he croaked, struggling to get his footing as she pulled him to stand.

“Yup. Let me help you to bed” she said wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder, allowing him to put weight on her as they made their way to his bedroom. Tony was quiet the rest of the way, eyes cast down even as she got him close enough to collapse on the bed.

“I think you can manage sleeping in your sweats, huh?” she asked more to herself than to Tony as she searched around the room. Finding what she was looking for, she walked over to the empty glass on Steve’s bedside table before going to the bathroom to put some water in it. 

As she was getting him some water and aspirin - judging by the rummaging sounds of cabinets – Tony made his way up the bed and under the covers to tuck himself in. Hot tears, unwanted and treasonous, began spilling at the realization that Emerson had seen him drunk. Memories of her case-file came flooding back and only increased the pain in his chest at the sudden anxiety. Her biological father – the fucker who could do this to his own goddamn spawn, he thought bitterly – would drink before beating her. Drink or do drugs before using her and then selling her to his friends to get more drugs and alcohol. Not to mention previous foster fathers who acted similarly. And here he was, lying to her for the last six months that they would give her a better life.

“’m no better than’m” he slurred as Em came back to his bed side, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“What was that, Tony?” she asked gently as she handed him the aspirin in one hand and the water in the other. She sat next to him on the bed, grabbing a tissue from the side table and handing it to Tony in exchange for the empty glass. 

She needs to leave before she is additionally scarred, he thought while wiping his nose. But that thought only made the anxiety drop like a boulder in his stomach, which in turn had Tony keeling over, arms wrapped around his stomach mumbling “not s’pposed to see m’ like this.”

That’s when it clicked for Emerson.

Tony knows her sperm donor used to get drunk before engaging in his favorite activities. Tony got drunk – Emerson would bet money on it ¬– due to his PTSD and being alone in this big tower and was now trembling from guilt. She counts herself lucky it didn’t work out with those cunts from school; he clearly needed her right now.

…and even if she wouldn’t admit it to herself…she kind of needed someone right now too.

She gently grabbed his wrists until she could get him to look at her. He stubbornly remained curled over even when she maneuvered herself to sit directly in front of him and grabbed his face with her hands, forcing the flooded dark brown eyes to meet her green ones.

“Tony,” she began “I need you to hear me. I know you’re drunk but I need your one hundred percent participation and attention in this, okay?” She waited for his small nod before continuing, their eye contact never breaking. 

She took a breath before she spoke slowly, “Tony, it’s okay that you drank this evening –” 

“-NO! ’S’NOT OKAY EMERSON” he interrupted, shaking his head from her embrace flailing his arms, somehow more dramatic than when he was sober – she chuckled internally. She sat back as he met her eyes again. “You don’t deserve this and I know what you’ve gone through and it was just selfish of me, honestly-”

Tony stopped talking when a small hand had covered his mouth. Did Steve teach her that? Jeez that was fast.

“Tony?” she waited for his full attention again. “Right now. In this moment. Do you have any urge to hit me?”

The shock on Tony’s face would’ve been comical had he not looked so scared. “What?! Of course not.”

“Okay, well. What about beating me with your belt?” the expression morphed from scared to sad as he replied, “no, I would never-“

“Do you want to put cigarettes out on me? Kick me in the ribs? Whip me with a cane? Slap me across the face?”

The wheels in his head began clicking in to place, seeing where she was going with this as he shook his head ‘no.’

“– What about fucking me? Do you want to fuck me right now, Tony?” she was being crude and blunt, she knew, but she also knew he needed to really listen to her right now.

The bed jostled by the force of Tony shoving his way back in a panic, eyes wide and leaking tears as he exclaimed “God…no! Jesus fucking Christ Emerson I would never!” He stumbled a little at the last two words as she once again, gently took his arms in her hands.

“I know Tony. I know this because I decided to trust you guys long before agreeing to move in. I know you’re not anything like my father. Good news too – she managed a small chuckle – because it means you are not my father and you’re nothing like him,” she emphasized by squeezing his forearms and maintaining eye contact with him. 

The words were meant to comfort him, but being reminded he isn’t technically her parent also hurt in a way he couldn’t describe. Emerson picked up on this when he got quiet, smiling to herself before speaking again.

“I’m glad you’re not my father, Tony” she said once again, this time casting her eyes downward, releasing her grip before confessing.

“I like you a lot better…as my… my dad.” 

Before she knew it he had wrapped his arms around her and drawn her into his embrace. Fresh tears in her eyes, she returned the hug and settled a little more comfortably in his lap. The tears increased when Tony whispered back “good, cause I really like you as my daughter.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he kissed her hair. She hadn’t felt this loved in…well…ever. She settled her head on his shoulder, unable to hide the smile etched on her face.

After a few minutes of tearful embrace, she pulled back to make a small request.

“Can I… um…” Tony brushed his fingers through her hair to tuck behind her ear, smiling in a way that fills her with warmth and encourages her to continue.

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight?” she whispered, suddenly feeling exhausted. “I uh… I miss them too you know.”

Now it was Tony’s turn for things to click. “Of course” he rasped out, a huge smile on his face before flipping the covers back to allow her to slide in next to him. “Lights, J” Tony said as they settled next to each other. She was still not used to the whole “good touch vs. bad touch” thing, having flinched in the beginning when they even got close. You wouldn’t guess that now, as she buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. 

A wave of gratitude washed over him as he settled his daughter in his arms before they drifted to sleep. She had been a savior not only with Peter but with their little family as a whole. He was truly blessed and hoped she felt the same. Not just because she could access resources under two rich superheroes, but because she felt she deserved the love and attention Tony and Steve gave her freely. 

And for the first time in seventeen days, Tony slept.


	13. Chapter 13

STEVE

He was beyond glad the mission ended sooner than expected. He missed his husband fiercely and knew the brunette was probably lacking some very much needed sleep worrying about him. He also knew Peter still had another day left at his camp, so Steve hangs on to the hope Tony and Emerson found a way to support each other with his absence. 

“Good to have you back, Captain” came the ever faithful AI when he stepped into the elevator.

He smiled before responding, “it’s good to be back, Jarvis. Where might my husband be?” What he expected was a snarky response from the AI with a possible lecture about his husband’s poor sleep schedule. But what he got, was refreshingly unexpected.

“Sir is currently sleeping in bed.”

“Really?!” flabbergast – one of his new favorite words – Steve stepped out of the elevator, heading towards their bedroom.

“Sir had some…assistance. Said ‘assistant’ is currently still sleeping next to Sir.”

That stopped Steve in his tracks, his hand hovering above the doorknob to his and Tony’s bedroom. He couldn’t describe the kind of warmth and love he felt for that child, who six months ago was hesitant to be in the same room as the two men, let alone allow them to provide any comfort.

He cautiously walked into his bedroom, careful not to wake the occupants. His smile stayed plastered on his face at the scene before him. Tangled limbs could be made out under the mass of blankets covering everything but two sets of brunette hair. He never understood how Tony could sleep so smothered, the thought made Steve claustrophobic, but seeing him and his foster daughter snuggled warmly made him a little jealous.

As gently as he could, he sat down on the bed, not wanting to interrupt or intrude on this special moment. Also, knowing Tony and now Emerson, both of whom sleep like damn starfish, there wasn’t room for him to try and curl up with them. Content, he just gazed on them, hoping to etch this memory in his brain.

Em chose that moment to roll over and accidentally kick the super soldier. Her green eyes cracked open at him, mumbling a quick apology before rolling back to bury her head in the pillows. Not half a second later, she sat upright, realization clicking in her brain.

Hair tangled and hanging in her face, with an imprint on her cheek from the outline of Tony’s watch, she made eye contact with Steve before smiling brightly at him. He returned the smile before tucking some of her tangles behind her ear and away from her eyes.

“You’re home,” she said with a yawn.

“I am. How did you two hold up?”

She stole a glance at Tony, who somehow not only was still asleep, but managed to roll himself up further into a blanket burrito. She smiled again before answering, “we survived.”

“I can see that. Thank you for helping him. How about I make us some breakfast?” he asked as he got off the bed to change into more comfortable clothes and out of his uniform. She sat, frozen, contemplating whether or not to tell Steve and decided to, knowing he would find out either way.

“Um, before you do that. You should probably know, Tony got drunk last night.”

Steve came back into view, shirtless with wide eyes he said, “he did what?!”

“I was supposed to spend the night at a friend’s and I think he got overwhelmed being alone,” she said with her eyes now covered by her hands. Steve blushed before finishing getting dressed.

“Did Jarvis call you? How did you know to come back?” he called from their closet.

“I didn’t,” she said as she slowly extracted herself from the comfy bed. “It just…didn’t work out with them. So I came back and found Tony passed out.” She started walking towards the door, stopping to say what she needed to to Steve, who was now fully clothed near the bed and had a scowl on his face.

“Steve? Please don’t be too harsh on him. He was crying when I helped him into bed. I promise it didn’t trigger anything for me and I know he only did it because I wasn’t supposed to be here.”

Steve’s face softened. He gave her a small smile before turning to his unconscious husband. “I understand, thank you for telling me.” He turned back to her with a bigger smile, “why don’t you go get washed up and you can help me make some banana oatmeal pancakes?” She smiled brightly before exiting, glad she didn’t cause any turmoil.

Steve walked to his side of the bed before climbing in with his love. He had to maneuver some of the blankets and pillows in order to see him, but was finally able to see his face and began lightly petting the beautiful man in front of him. 

“Beloved?” he whispered to the sleepy genius, smiling as brown eyes slowly flicked open through thick lashes to his blue ones, watching the man begin to register the person in front of him. 

“Steve?!” he asked incredulously while running his hand over his face, further proof his husband was here, he was home. He threw himself at his husband, wrapping his arms around his neck and inhaling Steve’s sweet musk. The super soldier returned the hug, just as glad to have him in his arms once more. They stayed like that for a while until Tony unexpectedly rolled himself on top to straddle Steve.

“I missed you,” he whispered before gently kissing the blonde man. “Me too, Tony” he returned, smiling into the kiss. Tony stopped abruptly, sitting up slowly – somehow only slightly hung-over – and not making eye contact with Steve.

“I drank last night,” he admitted shamefully, rubbing his eyes with the heal of his palms, “Emerson saw me.”

“I know Tony, she told me,” he whispered, running his hand along his beloved’s cheek for comfort. “Don’t worry about that right now. You are both safe and we can always talk about it later. I’m just glad to be home,” he said before pulling his husband back down to kiss him again.

“There’s something else, Steve,” he said extracting himself once again from the sexy man below him. Steve’s hands moved to rub up and down his thighs for support as he waited for Tony to continue, the super soldier’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“She…she called me ‘dad’ last night Steve. I was comparing myself to her father and she said I wasn’t her father. That she was happy about that. Because she liked me better as her…dad.” His eyes were glassy as he told Steve all of this, unable to stop the smile spreading and his hands from cupping his face in awe. Steve’s eyes got a little wet too, overcome with joy. He rolled the pair over until he was on top looking down at his handsome genius.

“That’s great Tony! Maybe we can bring up adoption soon?” Tony simply smiled up at the man before grabbing his shirt and pulling him back down to kiss him again. He would never get tired of kissing that man. After a few more minutes of making out, Steve pried himself away, remembering the breakfast promise.

“We should go, I promised Emerson she could help me make breakfast.” Steve sat up and got off the bed, righting his clothes as Tony stared at him. “Whatever you say…Pops,” Tony replied while wiggling his eyebrows. Steve rolled his eyes before leaning down to steal one more kiss from the brunette. “Come on, our kid is waiting,” Steve said while helping the brunette detangle from the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

EMERSON

Knowing those two, they were probably canoodling and taking their sweet time doing so. Her stomach rumbled as she lazily searched the kitchen for the right ingredients. She was happy Steve was back, happier still that Tony had Steve back. Not that she hadn’t enjoyed the little sleepover, she was still getting accustomed to “good touch,” as Steve put it. She just always felt like it was a sign of weakness, seeking physical comfort. She had learned at a young age to fill that void in other ways; not bashing her foster family who gave hugs like they depended on it, but rather thoughtfully comparing what she thinks a healthy happy family is supposed to look like. These thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

The pair came in together before the brunette made a bee line for the coffee pot. Steve turned to Emerson looking at her collection of ingredients, smiling at the bag of chocolate chips not-so-subtly left directly on the stove. Em followed his line of sight and smiled as well, pretending suddenly to have interest in the ceiling.

“Chocolate chip pancakes then, huh?” Steve asked her with a mischievous grin.

Emerson shrugged a little, unashamedly smiling back at him. 

“Ooh chocolate chip pancakes?!?” Tony exclaimed suddenly, peering around the super soldier to confirm his suspicions.

Steve rolled his eyes and couldn’t really be mad about living with children, his husband included. He shook his head as he started making the batter.

“Hey, Em, Tony and I wanted to ask you about last night.”

She looked at Tony, who was looking directly at her, before turning to look at Steve who had also turned to look directly at her.

“I already told you it didn’t bother me Steve.” She folded her arms across her middle, confused and a little irritated at the implication.

“Not that, sweetie,” Tony said behind his cup of coffee. She looked back and forth between the two men, still confused.

“What happened with the friends you were supposed to be hanging out with last night?” Steve asked, concerned.

Shit, Emerson thought to herself. She had really been hoping that would drop and not be picked back up.

“Um, it’s really nothi-“

“-you can’t bullshit a bullshitter, my dear,” came from Tony before he rolled his eyes at his husbands quick “language” reprimand. “What I mean, is that it’s obviously not nothing. And you know Steve and I haven’t pushed you to talk about anything you don’t want to. And that includes this, but we wanted to give you the opportunity since we’re both here.”

Emerson waited a beat, took a breath and made her way to one of the stools, sitting next to Tony.

“It was a trick,” she began, quietly and without her recent confident vibrato. Both Tony and Steve leaned in towards her as she continued. “They only invited me over to find out stupid Avengers gossip. They didn’t actually want to be my friend.” She hung her head as she told them, focusing on a pattern on the table that she traced with her hands. 

Tony and Steve exchanged glances before Steve quipped, “maybe they wanted gossip in addition to being your friend?” Steve stopped himself from adding anything, seeing Emerson shake her head from side to side.

“No, you don’t get it.” She finally looked up at them. “They were asking me about dick sizes and wanted comparisons! I told them I saw those men as “uncles” and never thought of them like that. That’s when…” she trailed off breaking eye contact again.

“When what, honey?” Tony asked putting his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to continue. 

Her eyes were glassy as she spoke again. She hated showing weakness but those bitches just reminded her she could never escape her past.

“They reminded me that I used to sell myself, saying this wasn’t any different. One asked who participated in my orgy and wanted details. I was so shocked and…hurt…that I just grabbed my stuff and left. I called Happy who gave me a ride back here.”

Both Tony and Steve were looking at her with their faces scrunched up, either from shock or frustration, probably both. Tony was the first to speak.

“Those fucking bitches! I can’t believe this! Give me their names I will ruin their pathetic lives before it’s even started. They have NO IDEA –”

“– Tony!” Steve snapped, shaking his head ‘no’ before turning to Emerson. “I’m so sorry you went through that sweetheart. I’m proud of you for not responding in anger and for coming straight home. What can we do?”

“Nothing,” she whispered, shrugging unhappily. “It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve heard that…”

Tony put his hands on her shoulders to turn her to face him. “That doesn’t make it okay for people to say it to you. You are not responsible for the things that were done – to you¬ – in your past. And you sure as shit don’t deserve some prissy little tramps trying to make you feel bad for it either.”

“Tony, I swear to god I’m going to wash your mouth out with soap,” the soldier said while staring at the ceiling. Tony turned back to his husband.

“Am I wrong?” he waited until the blonde finally said, “no, it’s just, she’s still a kid Tone-“

“Exactly my point!” Tony startled Emerson and Steve by quickly standing up. He turned his full attention to Emerson. “How should we exact your revenge? Get them expelled? Have their parents fired and relocated to Utah? Have Iron Man pay an unexpected visit?”

A smile started spreading across Em’s face at his antics. She was glad to have these two on her side. She stole a glance at her other foster father, the one who was glaring daggers into his husband’s head and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

The laugh caught both superheroes off guard, who in turn looked to Emerson.

“I appreciate it Tony, I really do. And I may hold it to you later when we aren’t within earshot of Captain Rule-Follower – this earned a snort from Tony and a scoff from Steve – but for now I think I’d just like breakfast. And maybe…I mean. I don’t know what you guys are doing today or have plans, I know you are both busy people –”

“– what were you thinking, squirt?” Tony asked as he went to get a second cup of coffee. He was blocked by his husband, who handed him a glass of water – eyes challenging his to debate him.

She looked to Steve, expecting a laundry list of things he had to do, but was surprised as he turned from chastising Tony to quietly flipping the pancakes on the griddle, waiting for her to continue. 

“Maybe we could, watch some movies today? Or something? Figured we could all use the distraction.”

“That’s a great idea!” Steve said plating some of the pancakes before handing them to her. “I didn’t have anything planned today besides make sure this one ate and slept,” nodding towards to brunette, who had a mockingly “hurt” look on his face. 

“My dear husband, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself,” he said smugly while digging into his own plate of pancakes. Steve looked up to respond but Emerson beat him to it.

“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter, Tony.”

Both men were startled by that, the three started laughing as Steve shook his head back and forth. 

“Well done my young padawan! Do you want a hug, because we’re hugging now.” Emerson pretending to look uncomfortable and groaned as Tony pulled her into a hug.

“Please, for the love of God, do not encourage his behavior young lady,” Steve said before joining them to eat.

“Too late Steve, pretty sure she’s officially a Stark now,” he said as he swayed her back and forth in his arms. And damn, if Steve couldn’t help smiling at that. 

“Have you heard from Peter?” Emerson asked as she disentangled herself from Tony, suddenly actually uncomfortable from the physical contact. Tony didn’t seem fazed or offended, turning his attention to the remainder of his pancakes before answering.

“Should be home tomorrow, little cretin refused to have his daddy pick him up from the trip. Like I’m embarrassing or something, can you believe that?”

“Yes,” replied both Steve and Emerson. 

Again looking mock-offended, Tony replied “you know what? Takesies-backsies. Neither of you are Starks. Betrayed by my own kind. If you need me, which apparently no one does, I’ll be in the screen room.” With that, he dramatically whirled around before stomping out of the room.

“Can I be a Rogers instead?” Em turned to ask Steve, who in turn spit out his coffee before he bellowed with laughter. She smiled back at him, watching him clean up his spill before walking over to her to ruffle her hair in jest. “Don’t let Mr. Humble hear you say that, pumpkin. Poor guy may have an aneurism,” Steve said before making his way to follow his husband. “You coming kiddo?”

Emerson put her plate and cup in the sink before joining them in the screening room. Tony was on the floor looking through his DVD collection while Steve was pulling extra blankets and pillows from the closet. 

“Hey, Steve. Question. Have you seen the Godfather?” Before Steve could answer, Tony spoke “AND SHE’S BACK! I knew we kept her around for a reason. Excellent choice, young one.”

Steve joined Emerson on the couch and handed some blankets to her before answering for himself, “no I hadn’t seen it. I’m assuming it’s pretty good?”

“It’s only AFI’s number two ranked film of all time. Plus the little amount of Italian I got from my very white mother’s side kind of morphs me into a mobster when I watch it.”

“See Steve? Stark. Like I said,” Tony said as he sat next to his husband, cuddling up to give Em space on the other side of his husband. 

“I think I’d rather be a Rogers. Not a fan of the whole “conditional love” thing; hasn’t worked for me in the past.” Steve immediately snorted and used the blankets to cover his face that was smiling and blushing from her words. She raised an eyebrow as a challenge to Tony, who could only smile back at her.

“You know, I actually can’t blame you. Rogers’ do seem to have their head on straighter. Maybe you can be a Rogers-Stark? Life gets too boring to not add some spice to it. This Rogers,” he said, pulling the blankets back on Steve to reveal him trying and failing not to laugh, “on the other hand is not an example I would like you to follow. Ask me later about Miami beach six years ago –”

“– Tony I swear!” Steve had taken a pillow and smacked it at his husband’s head, who simply laughed at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and settled into the couch to watch the movie.

Emerson looked at them for a long moment with a small smile. She didn’t even know marriage could be like this. Her experience only showed violence, hatred, betrayal. Not this playful banter, unconditional love thing they have going on. I really don’t deserve this, she thought to herself sadly as the movie started.


	15. Chapter 15

PETER

Can faces turn purple from embarrassment? Because mine has got to be so far beyond red. Peter was frozen, possibly from shock. Did I really just say those words out loud? He thought, angry at himself for continuing the awkward silence between the two.

Otherwise alone in the senior’s science lab, he was standing in front on his crush, Wade Wilson, who simply looked puzzled – and unbelievably adorable, be still…my beating heart – looking at the awkward junior not saying anything. Probably planning his escape route. Or the best way to kick my ass. He really, really hoped it was the former. 

Had he seriously just asked him to prom? 

SEVERAL MINUTES AGO…

Peter hadn’t meant to leave the door open to the senior science lab, but he got distracted with some of the data on the tables and completely forgot he was in there to grab some of the grant proposals to give to his Dad. And since he hadn’t noticed he’d left the door open, he also hadn’t noticed he was no longer alone in the room. Nor did he notice the door closing until he heard the faint ‘click’ and looked up at the noise.

Holy. Fucking. Fuckballs. He stared at the god of a teenager of a crush that is Wade Wilson in front of him. Walking towards Peter, hands in his jacket pockets after closing the door. 

“I didn’t think juniors were allowed in the senior lab, Parker.” He said it with a smile, so he was hoping he didn’t come in here with any malice. 

“I was just grabbing some grant proposals for my Dad, got curious.” He gulped when Wade just continued smiling at him, stopping about two feet away from him. Eyeing him strangely. 

“Whatever you say, Parker.” Wade was the only person that called him by his middle name. He had said (when he was a sophomore and Peter was a freshman) that it was because Peter Rabbit had scarred him as a kid. Literally offering no other explanation. It was in passing, Wade had been dating a senior girl at the time and Peter was already too sexually-confused and crushing on him to care. They only spoke on occasion after that. Peter always jealous of the older women Wade dated, just earning a light tease like an older brother would from the gorgeous man. 

“So. I hear you have a new little sister.” His heart immediately sank. Of course he’d be interested in her. Though Peter never saw her that way, even before he saw her as a sister, he recognized she was pretty. And Wade has only dated girls. He knew how stupid this all was in his head, only offering Wade a nod as an answer. 

“That was really cool of you, helping her out like that.” Peter looked up into his eyes, waiting for one of the many disgusting jokes at her expense. He had to threaten a few classmates to get them to stop. 

“I saw her in court just before she started school here. I was there for…well that’s not important. What is, is that she gets a second chance after what she went through.” Peter nearly melted at the genuine comment. He didn’t expect the next petty words to come out of his own mouth.

“You know Wade, your college girlfriend would probably be upset hearing that you’re crushing on my new sister.”

“I’m not and I doubt she would care. She dumped me two days ago. I’ve decided that I’m going stag for prom, get to dance with more people that way.”

“Or I could take you?” Peter offered, immediately regretting doing so. 

An eternity passed before either spoke. 

Wade waited another moment before finally saying, “okay. But you’re paying for dinner and providing transportation. My car had an…unfortunate accident. Pick me up at 7 on Saturday.” He turned to leave and Peter felt like he might cry or explode or just dissolve into existence right then. Did he just say yes? 

“Is that a yes? Are you serious?” Peter asked panicking, heart stammering loud enough that the entire school could probably hear it.

Wade stopped with his hand on the door knob, looking at him seriously. “As a heart attack. Make sure my boutonniere matches my eyes.” He looked at Peter another moment, gave him that smile that was literally weakening his knees, adding a “remember, 7:00. I’ll be waiting for you, Romeo,” winking before he finally exited. 

Peter finally did collapse to his knees, body still in shock and unable to stop smiling. 

He never did grab those proposals.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter <3

STEVE

“Morning beautiful,” Steve greeted the sleepy teen dragging herself to join Peter at the kitchen island, only getting a grunt in reply. He put the plate of waffles in front of her, earning a small smile from the girl. 

“Hey Pops, could you get me some more orange juice?” Steve smiled at his eldest before obliging his request. Emerson put her fork down that she had just picked up, leaning her head on one propped-up arm and using her other to drum her fingers against the table.

Steve noticed, prompting the question “not hungry?” 

“No I am,” she replied quickly, “just thinking.” She looked questioningly back and forth  
between Peter and Steve, one eyebrow raised the whole time. Steve, ever the concerned parent, asked “is everything okay Emerson?”

She took a moment before answering, “yeah…I was just wondering something…” Before Steve could ask again, she turned to Peter bluntly asking, “so Steve is Pop and Tony is Dad, huh?”

Peter, confused by the question, answered with a mouthful of waffles, “yes?”

“So when you were little,” she continued, “you probably called them Papa and Daddy, right?”

Peter’s eyes narrowed a little, not entirely sure where she was headed with this. “Yes…”

Steve was caught off guard when she suddenly turned to Steve to ask, “and did you like that Steve? When he called you Papa?” Steve’s confusion intensified when Peter’s eyes screwed close, a small smile forming around his lips as he said, “you’re such a dork.” Emerson’s gaze never left Steve’s, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t think I understand what’s happening…”

“Simple question Steve-o, did you or did you not like when Peter called you Papa?”

“Well of course, but that doesn’t mean – “

“ – He probably added you know, descriptors to it, etc” – it was at this point Peter gave her a playful shove, the light bulb going off on in Steve’s head that she was referencing something he didn’t know – “like, oh, I don’t know, Big Papa?”

“You’re literally the worst,” Peter laughed, head resting in his hands. Okay, now this was really confusing. “I don’t recall Peter ever – “

“– regardless, you liked it right? You liked it when he…called you Big Papa?” Her previous stoic face was quickly crumbling at what Steve assumed was her own joke. He was starting to feel insecure.

“Yes. I guess?” 

“Noooo” Peter whined at the exact moment Emerson exclaimed, “YES!” throwing her arms up in triumph. It was that moment Tony walked in and Steve complained to his husband.

“Tony, your children are mocking me with a reference I don’t understand,” he added a pouty lip while he crossed his arms. Tony, the scoundrel, responded first by addressing the two teenagers trying and failing to hold giggles.

“Kids, don’t tease the fossil” he said before leaning up to kiss his husband’s cheek. This only added to the growing giggle fest happening in front of him. “Tonyyyyy,” he whined.

“Alright alright, spill you two.” Giving them a fake glare and placing his hands on his hips. 

“Don’t look at me,” Peter said throwing his hands up in surrender. That leaves one.

All eyes turned to Emerson, who was visibly failing at keeping a straight face. “I was simply asking Peter about his…linguistic choices…then asked Steve if he approved…of said…linguistic ch-choices” she finished laughing. Tony looked to Steve for confirmation.

“She asked me if I liked it when Peter called me Big Papa?” He was hoping for a kind smile and explanation, getting instead three people erupting into laughter at his disposal. He began tapping his foot with impatience, what was so damn funny???

“Steven, love of my life, man of my dreams, she is referencing a song,” Tony explained after allowing a few more chuckles out, moving to wrap an arm around his husband’s waist.

“A song?” he asked confused.

“Jarvis,” Tony said, addressing the ceiling, “if you’d be so kind as to play a little Notorious for the Captain here.” 

“Of course, Sir.”

The four waited as the music and lyrics played throughout the kitchen. Peter and Emerson started dancing on their stools to the beat. Tony held up a finger to his husband, indicating the reference would come soon. After some crude words the chorus started and Tony looked back into his husband’s eyes as it played.

~I like it when you call me big poppa~ and then, as if rehearsed, the two teenagers thrust their arms up to sing along ~throw your hands in the air, if you’se a true playa~… ¬both teenagers practically falling off their stools from laughing so hard. Steve remained quiet and confused, even as Jarvis stopped the music.

Tony, finally taking pity on his poor husband, turned back to the teenagers.

“Alright, that’s enough ya heathens, Happy’s waiting downstairs and if you’re late for school I’m eating your desserts.” Both kids quickly sobered up, offering their sorrys before running off to do as told. Steve eternally grateful they did for once…

Tony turned to his confused husband and couldn’t help kissing his lips, easing a little of the tension off Steve’s shoulders. “That song was sexual, was she sayi–” Steve was cut off by Tony kissing him again.

“Babe, how long has Emerson been living with us?” 

“What does that have to do with –“

“- just answer the question,” Tony said patiently. 

“Seven and a half months,” still not sure where his husband was going with this.

“Mhmm and in those seven and a half months, has she ever called you Pops?”

“What? No? But she wasn’t calling me that, she was – “

“– using humor as a defense mechanism to hide from an awkward conversation. I swear those two completely obliterate the whole nature vs. nurture debate, they are absolutely my spawn, I mean…” Tony realized he was rambling and turned back to look at those beautiful big blues.

“How, my dear husband, do I handle awkward situations?”

The wheels in Steve’s head slowly clicked. “You make a joke.”

At this point, Tony couldn’t help himself, Steve was so goddamn cute and confused and it always made the butterflies in his stomach flutter – even after over 20 years together, thank you very much – he grabbed his face in both hands and slowly kissed the sexy blonde.

“I would bet, let’s give her… three days, four tops, she calls you Pops out of the blue,” he says using his hands to make air quotes. “In fact, a blow job says under three.” Steve couldn’t help his eyes rolling, his husband using any and every opportunity to make him flush. “And when she does,” Tony continued a little more serious, “you can’t react to it. You have to act like nothing is different. Because behind that little badass snarky shell is an insecure fifteen year old girl who isn’t sure how to ask her Papa if she can call him Papa.” Steve looked into Tony’s eyes for any sign of a joke. When he realized what Tony was really saying, he smiled before kissing his husband back.

…

It took two days. Two days later when Steve was sitting in the living room with his drawing pad, Emerson came in to ask him a question. 

“Hey… do you think it’d be okay if Peter and I saw that new horror movie this Friday? It’s rated R but it’s getting really good reviews and you guys can come –“

“– it’s fine, Em. Tony and I were thinking of doing a date night that night anyway. Just don’t pick too late a show time, alright? Pepper invited all of us to brunch Saturday.”

“Sweet! Thanks Pops,” she said smiling at him. She stood for a moment later, obviously waiting for Steve’s reaction. Remembering Tony’s words, he simply smiled back and replied, “of course, baby girl,” before turning back to his drawing. 

He waited for Emerson to leave the room before hiding his face in his hands, afraid it might split open from the amount of smiling he was achieving. He quickly got up to go find his husband, ignoring the drawing pad that fell to the floor.

He was a man of his word, after all. He had lost the bet.


	17. Chapter 17

PETER

He was skeptical, to say the least, every day leading up Saturday. He waited for Wade to tell him it was all a joke, preferably in quiet rather than doing something humiliating like telling him in front of the entire school. But he never did. Just offered small smiles in the hallway as they passed each other. He wasn’t even going to bother getting a tux until he was confronted about it by his new sister.

“Soooo…rumor has it you asked Wilson out to prom?” Peter had been sitting on the bleachers after school, waiting for his science club to meet up in another half hour. He turned to look at Emerson climbing up to join him.

“You shouldn’t always believe rumors, Em” he replied without any real malice.

“So it’s not true?” She asked, incredibly disappointed.

“No it is, you just shouldn’t believe all of them,” he offered matter-of-factly. He let her playfully shove him for the sarcasm.

“What did he say then? You can’t keep me in suspense! I know you’re in love with the guy.” He quickly glanced around embarrassed.

“Shout it from the roof tops, why don’tcha?” he harshly whispered back. There wasn’t even anyone within eye site. He waited to answer, enjoying her impatience.

“I think he said yes.”

“You…think?” she was really good at the whole condescending younger-sister thing.

“I mean yes, he said yes, but I think because I don’t know why he did it.”

“Yeah know, for the son of a genius, you’re really an idiot.” He looked back at her confused. “This morning he asked me about the color of your tux; and if I may add my two cents – don’t let him get a matching one.”

“He asked you…wait…so you KNEW?!” He was not amused by the giant smile on her face, nor the fake-innocent shrug she offered. “Why wouldn’t you just tell me?”

“Because this was way more fun?” she asked as if it was obvious. He thought about that for a moment, smiling at his younger sister. 

“What did you tell him?” he asked curiously.

“That I had no idea but that he should get you something nice though since apparently you’re paying for everything,” they both smiled at that. “And that, if he hurt you I’d rip his dick off and feed it to him.” Peter almost immediately fell off the bench from that. He regained his balance, looking at her smile realizing fully what she was saying. So, he did have a date for prom. Wade did actually say yes. 

“You know, I don’t fully regret being your art partner.”

“Me neither,” she added, “we got an A.” He saw the way her smile turned into teasing grin, rolling his eyes at her as she stood up to leave.

“Make sure he puts out if you’re the one paying,” she called back loudly. 

“GOODBYE EMERSON!” he called back louder. 

“I GOT CONDOMS IF YOU NEED THEM,” came her final retort.

Now, where the hell do I get a tux?


	18. Chapter 18

TONY

He could not believe his baby boy was going to prom. Wasn’t it just yesterday when they were teaching their Bambi how to ride a bike? When he would sneak into their bed late at night after having a nightmare? Insisting the two dress up for Halloween along with him? And now here Tony sat on the couch next to Emerson, watching Steve help Peter – who was mere inches shorter than the super soldier – with his bowtie.

“Go over the check list one more time,” he heard his ever-prepared husband ask their son.

Peter did a quick eye roll before responding, “Happy is driving the limo, I have the tickets, made the reservation for dinner and have his boutonniere. I promise to be home by one am, won’t touch any alcohol or drugs offered to me, remember my manners and only sip the koolaid of the Satan-worshipping cult –” Steve smacked the back of Peter’s head, eliciting a “my hair!” from the sarcastic teen.

“You sure we can’t meet this Wilson kid before you go? Share some embarrassing stories, snap a few pictures?”

“Yes, that is exactly why you can’t meet him,” Peter snapped. He grumbled to his Pops who was taking a million pictures on his phone when Tony turned to the smiling girl next to him. 

“And you’ve met this Wilson kid? Do you think he’s good enough for our Bambi?”

“I actually met him before I met Peter, at the courthouse. He’s seems like a cool guy.”

“Why was he at the courthouse?” Steve asked seriously, hands on his hips, temporarily not embarrassing his son with pictures.

“I think he was in for vandalizing…” she cut off quickly when she noticed Peter staring intently at her. “I mean, he was being awarded for uh…epic heroism for…saving a bunch of nuns stuck in a tree.”

That quickly earned laughs from the four and Tony spoke up before his husband could prod any further.

“Well, he’s obviously got some kind of brain if he said yes to our Bambi, Steve,” earning an eye roll-smile-combo from said teenager and a not-too-entirely-convinced shrug from Steve. “Just maybe casually slip in that my newest Iron Man suit has deflective armor for stealth mode should he – “

“STOP. DAD. Seriously.”

“It’s okay,” Emerson said, patting Tony’s arm. “I’ve already threatened him with castration and feeding him the remains, should he hurt the fawn.” Peter looked up at the ceiling, muttering something like, “I hate you guys,” as the other three erupted with laughter. 

“Just have fun and be safe, Peter. You have our numbers in case you need it,” Steve said.

“Don’t listen to the museum piece. You be safe before you have fun,” he quipped.

“Hold up,” Emerson interrupted, turning to Steve, “how come when he calls you old you don’t torture him?”

“Because touching your father would only encourage his behavior. His punishment is no touching.”

Tony leaned over to stage whisper to Emerson, “he thinks it’s punishment, but really he is just as miserable not getting to touch this.” He finished by gesturing to the rest of his body, which was currently in a cozy bunny pajama onesie. 

Emerson tried to stage-whisper back but kept breaking with giggles, shaking her head, “WHY would I want to know that?” 

“Master Peter, Happy is waiting downstairs with the limo,” voiced the AI.

“Thank God,” Peter said, waving off his Pop’s last minute tweaks. “Wish me luck!” he shouted before grabbing his stuff and rushing towards the elevator.

“No kiss goodbye?” Tony called after him, earning more laughs and smiles at the three remaining. 

Yup, Tony thought to himself, growing up way too fast. 

Tony and Steve waited another moment, both probably thinking the same thing about their son, before turning to Emerson. They had already discussed this with Peter and felt like now was a good time to officially ask her. They’d had a lot of missions and meetings and business trips the last few weeks.

“So, Emerson,” Tony started, waiting for his husband to sit on the other side of her before continuing. “We’ve been talking. And since you’ve been here a while, it only seems right to…” the genius found himself suddenly lacking words, thankful his husband spoke up.

“We’d like to officially adopt you, Emerson.” Steve said with such heart and finality Tony thought he felt himself falling in love with him all over again. She looked back and forth at the two, eyes wide. Tony’s heart melted as her smile grew on her face. 

“Yes,” she whispered, blinking away some of the fresh tears. “I…I would like that.”

Tony took a moment to glance at his husband, who was also smiling back at him, before enveloping her in a superhero sandwich. 

Never one to be silent, Tony whispered, “told you she’s a Stark,” causing the three to laugh, still holding on to each other.

“Rogers-Stark,” the young girl added before breaking away from the two, nervous and happily tapping her foot against the floor.

“Aw…looks like we’ve got a Thumper to go along with our Bambi, babe,” Tony realized aloud to his husband, whose smile grew wider at the realization. She simply rolled her eyes and wiped some of the tears away.

“You two are incorrigible,” she said teasingly, getting up and walking out of the room.

“Yeah and you’re stuck with us now, little bunny!” Tony added, smiling at the groan his daughter, his daughter, offered in reply. He turned back to his husband, who was smiling back at him.

Tony leaned his body to cuddle with the man, who offered an arm to wrap around Tony, both sitting happy and content with their family.


	19. Chapter 19

PETER

Wade looked damn good in a tux and surprised the teen with a boutonniere of his own; blue to match Peter’s tux. He was also thankful Wade had gone with an all black tux…very thankful. They kept dinner short, wanting to spend the evening dancing away at the prom.

Peter felt incredibly lucky and didn’t mind some of the sideways glances at the couple when they entered. Wade, ever the rebel, noticed some of the stares and simply grabbed Peter’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “We are just too damn sexy,” Wade whispered as they made their way to the dance floor.

After dancing for what felt like hours, the two went to sit outside at one of the small tables.

Peter, having worked up the courage, finally asked Wade, “why did you say yes?”

Wade looked back at him, slightly confused, before answering “because you asked me?”

Peter hesitated before continuing. Now or never.

“I didn’t think you liked me like that. I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while now…”

“Oh, I am well aware of that,” Wade said matter-of-factly, drinking more of his punch.

“You…” Peter stuttered, “you are?”

“You’re not exactly great at hiding it. I saw the WW + PS you wrote on your notebooks. Don’t need to be a son of a genius to put two and two together.”

Peter was shell-shocked. Speechless. He knew he wasn’t the best at keeping secrets, but his biggest was already known by the person it was about?

“It’s all gravy, I kind of liked you too.” Wade said, as if it was not the big deal Peter was imagining in his own head.

“You…you have?”

Wade looked at him a long moment, before saying, “Yes. I’m pan, Peter.”

“You’re…Peter Pan?” he asked confused, still confused when the heartthrob laughed before continuing.

“Pan. As in pansexual. As in I’m attracted to people for who they are, not what parts they have.” Peter was still speechless and couldn’t control his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

“So are we going to sit out here going over my sexual orientation or do you want to go back inside and dance?” Wade finished his cup, standing up to offer his hand to Peter. Peter grabbed it, standing up next to the guy he’s been in love with for two years. He hesitated a moment longer before quickly kissing Wade on his lips, unbelievably happy.

When they pulled apart, Wade was smiling back at him. “More of that later, now, we dance,” he said, grabbing Peter’s hand before heading back inside.

Peter was giddy the rest of the evening, even more so when Wade kissed him goodnight. The butterflies in his stomach continued fluttering as he made his way to his bedroom, glad everyone was asleep. 

Wade likes you too. Peter couldn’t control his smile as he got into bed, didn’t really mind waking up with one the next day either.


	20. Chapter 20

EMERSON

She really didn’t want the big party her dads were insisting on throwing for her adoption ceremony. She’d much rather just sign the paperwork and go back to the way there were living, except she was beginning to thoroughly enjoy calling them “Dad” and “Pop.” But this big party would be overwhelming and unnecessary, facts overlooked by her new parents, who were simultaneously collaborating with Pepper on the phone while bickering over each other.

Eh, maybe this isn’t really about me, she thought to herself. They both looked happy even if they were also talking over one another. She did add her two cents about not allowing any press, which she was thankful the adults agreed with as well. She was also thankful for Peter, who joined the group a moment later, reminding the pair that she’s still a kid and this would all probably be overwhelming to her.

The three adults had stopped talking, her dads pausing to look over at her for confirmation.

“You know what, Pete’s right,” Tony said after a beat. “What about just dinner with the Avengers? We’ll make Sam cook and everything.”

Emerson smiled at that, even if that was a lot people, she was never one to turn down Sam’s cooking.

“Much better,” she added, earning a chorus of joy from the party planners.

That afternoon the small family of four had lunch together to sign all the necessary documents, Emerson glad for the moment with just them. She was a little quieter than normal, smiling as her new family shared various laughable stories amongst each other. Maybe she did deserve some of this, she thought to herself smiling. After everything was signed and a courier was sent to take care of the rest, the family started decorating for the dinner that evening. 

Emerson insisted on not wearing a dress, feeling like they had all already seen her in her pajamas at one point in time, and opted for some casual wear. The Avengers slowly began trickling in, greeting the newest addition with a small gift and warm hug. Her Pop thankfully took the presents to set aside, ushering everyone to sit in the big dining room. She was even able to finally meet King T’Challa (aka THE GODDAMN BLACK PANTHER, she’s a fan…to say the least) who had brought his sister along. Emerson couldn’t help but stare a little at Shuri throughout the evening, she was really pretty and really funny (especially when it was at Peter’s expense)

After some badass Cajun food made by Sam, Tony clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“We’d like to thank everyone for coming to this special dinner. As you all know this is in honor of the newest member of our family” – a chorus of “here here” was said – “and Steve and I just wanted to take the opportunity to thank you all for making her feel so welcome. And – as I am often reminded – I tend to ramble and turn speeches back to me” (this of course earned a few laughs from the dinner guests) “so I will keep this short and sweet. Here’s to my daughter, Emerson Rogers-Stark, god help her for ending up in this dysfunctional family.” 

“To Emerson!” the crowd said, watching her as she stood up from her chair, making her way over to Tony. With the biggest smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug before turning to do the same with her Pop. “Thank you,” she whispered to both, really truly meaning it.

The rest of the evening was spent playing various board games and charades as one by one the Avengers slowly made their exit. Each offered another smile and hug to the teen, and she hoped no one noticed her red face when Shuri also gave her a hug goodbye. If they did, they didn’t say anything.

After everyone had left and her parents insisted she couldn’t help clean, she began making her way to her bedroom. Her brother stopped her on the way, silent as he enveloped her in a hug. She let go, smiling, not noticing the two adults had slipped behind her into her bedroom.

When she turned into her room, she laughed at the two superheroes sitting on her bed with a small present between them. 

“Ya know, I really think I have enough gifts,” she said before joining the two on her bed, motioning to the cascade of unopened present on her chest of drawers.

“This one is small and cheap, I promise,” her Dad said, handing her the small rectangular box with Wonder Woman wrapping paper; excellent choice.

She unwrapped it, feeling the two pairs of eyes on hers and was suddenly speechless at the gift in front of her. It was a simple and small black frame, a picture of the four of them inside from when they had taken her to try a local ice cream shop for the first time – a few weeks after she started staying with them. Pepper was with them that day and must have snuck the picture while the four hadn’t noticed. She traced her finger over the glass, still not sure what to say. She looked up with tears in her eyes at her Dads. Her parents; two men who loved her unconditionally, both of whom were sporting matching watery eyes with the teen.

She flung herself at them and into their joined embrace, unbelievably happy and grateful. 

“I love you guys,” she whispered.

“We love you too baby girl,” her Pop responded, squishing her a little more into their bear hug. They finally released their daughter, helping her tuck in and get comfortable in bed, before wishing her goodnight.

Fuck it. She confidently thought to herself, consciousness fading as she drifted to sleep.

I do deserve this.


	21. Chapter 21

PETER

After their third date, his dads insisted on meeting Wade. They had made plans for the five of them to go out, when the Avengers siren went off, signaling Tony and Steve had to immediately suit up and leave. Peter didn’t entirely mind, though he still obviously cared for their safety, was glad to temporarily prolong the inevitable torture.

Wade suggested taking Emerson out for the time being to get to know his sister better, knowing they’ve only spoken a few times. 

They decided on some dive Mexican-food joint that Wade had apparently been to and had sworn by their chimichangas. The three waited outside in line, since it was small and had a thirty minute wait time. He was laughing at another one of Wade’s jokes when he noticed some guy eyeing Emerson.

The feeling in his gut only worsened when the tall youngish stranger and his two friends made their way over to them.

“Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me? Is that little Ashley Sanchez?” The ring leader in question was sporting a hideous face tattoo and had a wannabe thug vibe to him. The two behind them laughed at his comment, which Peter assumed was some shitty joke. Emerson stood frozen staring at the three, obviously knowing them.

“That’s not my name,” she finally said between gritted teeth. This made the three assholes laugh again, Peter moving to stand between them but was stopped when Wade did it for him.

“Say, Moe Curly and Larry, why don’t you guys go back to whatever shitty music video auditions you just came from, and leave the lady alone, huh? Or should I play some Ting-Tings for you stooges?” The leader scoffed, standing tall but still a good two inches shorter than Wade before looking behind him at Emerson.

“This your new pimp, whore?” Peter barely blinked, not seeing Wade’s fist connect with his face – just the guy dropping like a sack of potatoes. Peter saw one of the restaurant workers come outside. 

“HEY! You all get out of here and out of the line, unless you want us to call the cops.” Peter looked at Emerson, prepared to explain the situation when the group behind them spoke up first.

“Actually! Sir! These three came up to the young lady. They’re the ones that started it,” came a woman in her thirties. 

“This animal just slugged me!” the leader said standing himself up, pointing to his face. His backup singers started defending the diva.

“You deserve it for calling a child a whore!” another woman yelled, this time in front of them in line. The crowd was on their side, murmuring in agreement.

“We’re just here for the chimichangas, sir.” Wade said innocently, hiding his hands behind his back. The worker threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine! But you three, get out of here, someone should’ve taught you how to treat women.” This earned a cheer from the crowd, stopping the three from causing any more confrontation. 

“Fine, we’ll go. Just know El Toro sends his regards, puta.” He spit that last word out, Peter recognizing the words were Spanish for “the bull” and “bitch.” He hadn’t noticed he had also stepped in between Emerson and the gang until he felt her hands squeezing the back of his shirt, angry and powerless as they walked away.

“Can we go?” he heard her ask quietly, he could feel her shaking as she inched closer to him, hands still clenched in his shirt.

“Of course, Em,” he reassured her, locking eyes with Wade. Wade nodded in agreement and ushered them out of the line, accepting the condolences from the crowd for them. Peter felt her hands release him, pausing a moment to allow her to walk alongside him. Wade joined Emerson on her other side, taking a moment to throw another smile at Peter. God, he was incredibly grateful for Wade Wilson.

The three made their way back to the Tower, stopping at the entrance.

“I won’t tell if you wanna bring him up. I kind of ruined your date,” Emerson said quietly.

“Nonsense, crazy pants. Those fuckers ruined it – and besides,” he stole a smile at Peter, “pretty sure your AI would rat me out to your daddies that I was here before even meeting them.” Wade took a step to Peter, leaning in for a kiss, which Peter delightfully returned.

“Night Romeo, night crazy pants. Let me know if you need any more asses kicked,” he called as he walked away. 

The siblings made their way to the elevator, both opting for silence. When the elevator opened again, Peter decided he needed to say something.

“Look, about what happened,” he started.

“If you start calling me Ashley, even in jest, I will gut check you.” He recognized she was joking, his heart hurting at hearing her try and make a joke of this.

“What I was going to say, Emerson, is that…” he sighed, not really knowing what he was trying to say. That it was all going to be okay? That they will get their due justice? That she didn’t deserve any of this? She would immediately cut through that line of bullshit. 

“I have your back,” he finally said, watching her look abruptly at him. “No matter what.”

He saw her eyes water a little at that, mouth open once or twice trying to find her own words in response.

“Thanks, bro.” For the first time since meeting him, she opened her own arms for a hug. He quickly obliged, wrapping his arms around her much smaller frame. He added a “especially if it comes to dealing with a bull’s shit.”He felt her freeze in his embrace, knowing she really heard him. Heard that he was saying he knew if that fucker of a biological father ever tried to get close to her again, he’d help her in whatever way he can. Though he was the son of a genius, he was quite the genius himself, having realized El Toro was her biological father; Robert Sanchez, Peter had seen the name in passing when they were signing the documents to officially adopt her. He had looked up that name later, researching him. Found dozens of criminal records for his alias, “El Toro,” the bull.

Emerson pulled away from his embrace, still teary eyed as she smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Peter, for everything.”

“What are brothers for?” he asked before they both went to their respective rooms.

He’d have to talk to his dads about this when they got back.


	22. Chapter 22

EMERSON

She was frozen. Literally frozen in place as she watched them die, powerless to do anything about it. This is all your fault Steve’s limp and bloody body managed to say. We never should have taken you in came Tony’s remark, body contorted next to his husband. Above them stood the monster, the one who took everything from her. The monster’s fiery demon-like eyes found hers, snarling as he sprinted towards her – 

– She sat upright, heaving through her lungs, eye blinking away the tears from her eyes. She looked around her, recognizing her room. It was a dream. Just a dream, she tells herself. Well, technically it was a fucking nightmare. More tears poured from her eyes as her breathing turned erratic, wrapping her arms to try to ground herself. It wasn’t real. Her Dad and Pop are on a mission, they’ve only been gone what? Five days. That…thing is nowhere near them and has no idea where she is…right? 

This unfortunately did not help her panic attack and she cried loudly – scared and not in control of her own body. 

“Miss Emerson? Are you alright?” came the sound she once thought a little scary, now beyond grateful to hear – reminding her she isn’t alone. “Shall I call Dr. Banner for assistance? He is three floors below you working late in his lab.”

“No, Jarvis I – I just need a second.”

Having Tony as a creator apparently meant Jarvis could easily read bullshit and she would be lying if she didn’t admit she was glad for that. 

“Miss Emerson, based on your heart rate and physical symptoms I believe you are having a ‘panic attack.’ I can help you through this…”

“Please” she quickly said between crying gasps.

“Put your arms above your head, placing your hands on the back of your head and try to sit up straighter. This will allow your lungs to open up more, physically forcing you to breathe more easily.” She followed the AI’s instructions, interlocking her fingers behind her head and kicking away some blankets so she wouldn’t feel so confined. 

“Now, force yourself to lower your breath intake. Your body is going into “fight or flight” mode due to the buildup of carbon dioxide in your lungs. Breathe slowly in and out – excellent work Miss” he added bringing a small smile from the girl. She took deep exaggerated breaths after his next suggestion, unable to stop the continuation of tears. 

“Miss, if you’d like I could grab Master Peter for comfort –”

“– NO!” She quickly interjected. “I…I just want to make sure they’re safe…” God, how weak was she?

The AI paused a moment before contributing, “shall I give Sirs a call then? They are currently in Yemen on mission and Mister Stark explicitly instructed me to contact him if necessary. And before you interject” Damn, he really was good. “Sir would remind you that your mental health is your priority, and therefore necessary. And I also happen to know for a fact that the two are not currently busy, as they are accessing YouTube on one of Mister Stark’s tablets.” Well damn, that made her smile and even maybe chuckle a little.

“Okay J, please do so.”

“My pleasure, Miss. If you would, grab your smart phone from the bedside table and I will connect the call remotely.” She grabbed the phone Tony had given her long ago, ever amazed at technology, and placed it against her ear. She heard the line click and Steve’s voice in the phone.

“Emerson? Hey honey is everything okay? Jarvis told us you had a nightmare.”

She rolled her eyes at that, hating the further implication of her childish state. “Yeah he uh…suggested calling you guys. Cause the nightmare was…was” she stopped speaking, powerless against uncontrollable tears. 

“Take your time, baby girl, we’re right here” she heard Tony’s voice next to Steve’s. They must be on speakerphone. 

“You guys died. Because of me,” she said after a beat. “It was my fault…you said so yourself Pop-” her curled over herself, crying harder than before. “And HE did it!” she managed between sobs. “HE was the one who took you guys from me.” She heard the pause on the other end, imagining the two looking at each other, deep frowns on their faces.

“Sweetheart, we need you to breathe okay? That was a bad dream. Your Pop and I are safe and bored and absolutely alive,” Tony said. She could hear Steve scoff a little next to him. Her heart eased up a little at that. Chipped a little of the anxiety away.

“We could do a video call, if you’d prefer,” came Steve’s suggestion. “We’re happy to sit here and talk about it until you feel better, okay?”

She smiled again at her Pop’s words. “No to both. I don’t want to think about him. I just want to hear your voices.”

“Well for the record,” she heard her Dad say. “Captain America and Iron Man wouldn’t go down so easily against a pathetic, D grade, wannabe gangster, child-raping, fuck-face, shit-bag – okay?” She couldn’t stop the laughs rumbling from deep in her belly, nor the few more to follow when she heard Steve hitting Tony, eliciting an “ow!” from the genius billionaire. 

“Why don’t you tell your daughter what you did this morning?” Steve said smugly. 

“OKAY, hold up, before your Pop tries to ruin my reputation –” 

“– HA” Steve interrupted loudly, Em continued smiling to herself. 

“– ruin it any further. There, happy? Before he does let me just say anything done before morning coffee cannot be held against me.”

“Not if said thing involves basic human function…”

“Bitch I will cut you” Tony said, eliciting a burst of laughter from Emerson.

“What?” she barely managed between laughs, “What were you just watching on YouTube, dear Fathers?” 

She heard them both laughing on the other end, then begin talking over each other.

“CLINT WAS SHOWING IT TO US –” “I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS ACTIONS –”  
“Bon qui qui?!? How could you NOT –” “I HATE EVERYTHING, you’ll quote this for weeks –”

“HEy! Hey. Hey. Don’t make me call, securritee!” Emerson was not sure how she had any liquids left in her body, any more of this crying – whether from sadness or laughter – was going to give her a headache. She suddenly felt sleepy. Content. So so glad in this moment that those dorks were in her life. On her side. And most importantly, alive. She grabbed the phone as she went to fill up her glass of water on her bedside, interrupting the two children quoting the video back and forth after drinking a little.

“Padres! PADRES! I think I’m good now,” she said laughing. “I’m really tired. It’s…4 am here. What time is it there?”

“Just after 5 pm here, baby girl,” she heard her Pop say as she settled under covers. “Your Dad and I should be there tomorrow night, okay?”

“Sweet dreams, Thumper.”

“Thanks, I love you Dad.” And damn if that didn’t feel good to say.

“I love you too, Emerson.”

“Love you, Pop.” She said without hesitation. Still wasn’t entirely sure how she deserved this kind of unconditional love.

“I love you too baby girl. We’ll see you soon,” she smiled again at the quiver in his voice.

And as she clicked the red button, placing the phone back on the night stand, she thought to herself she didn’t really mind the childish implications, the nicknames or terms of endearment. She, in this moment, was just a kid who needed her dads. Two dorky, loud, ridiculous, kind, loving human beings that were happy to oblige a child’s request. 

She slept peacefully that night and the next few nights.


	23. Chapter 23

STEVE

A few days after they returned from their Avenger’s mission, Peter had asked to speak to his dads in private. The three made their way to his and Tony’s bedroom, leaving Emerson to watch TV in the living room. Steve was guessing it had something to do with Wade, who they still haven’t had time to meet. The three sat on the Californian King before Peter spoke.

He told them what happened the night the three had tried to go to dinner, how some creeps from her past had confronted her. Surprised and grateful Wade had sticken up for her, he was still fuming from the story. Peter finished his story mentioning her sperm-donor, causing the two parents to lock eyes. 

“Wow, Petey, well. I’m glad Wade did what he did. That would also explain her recent nightmares…”

Tony was interrupted when Peter asked, “she’s been having nightmares of that monster?”

Steve nodded at Peter in confirmation, who looked even sadder at the realization. 

“Do you think,” he began again, “do you guys think he’ll come looking for her?” He didn’t look up when he asked, eliciting the super soldier to wrap his arm around his teen in assurance.

“If he does, your Dad and I will take care of it. Or Natasha, she technically called ‘dibs’” he smiled at his son who laughed at the thought, knowing his aunt well.

“There’s already no contact orders, restraining orders, and she’s got the Avengers on her side if need be. Don’t stress over this, Bambi.” Tony rubbed his hand along Peter’s arm. 

“Come on,” the super soldier nudged his son. “Let’s go see if your sister wants go out for the day, just the four of us.” Glad to see his son really smile again, the captain joined hands with his husband as they followed their son out.

\-----  
They had spent the day at a carnival a few cities away, glad for the lack of recognition the two fathers usually got. That night, Steve left Tony to do some additional work in his lab, curling up to sleep in their bed. He hadn’t meant to stay up that late, glancing at the clock reading 1:04AM, but he and Tony had stayed up a little talking about the upcoming meeting about the accords. His eyes shut; he was just starting to feel himself on the brink of sleep when his super hearing picked up the small sound of his door opening.

He looked up, expecting Tony to maybe have changed his mind, only to see his daughter standing there with tears in her eyes. He quickly sat up and beckoned her over, catching her when she threw herself onto him. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he whispered to the crying child in his lap. His heart broke a little knowing what this was. Another goddamn nightmare about her goddamn monster of a father. His arms tightened protectively around his kid, peppering the top of her head with kisses and further whispers of reassurance.

He ran his fingers up and down her back, wondering how much longer that creature would plague her mind. He smiled when he realized she was trying to control her breathing while still burying her face in his chest. Peter used to do the same thing when he was little.

“This time, he got me,” he barely heard her whisper and whimper against him, feeling her small frame shake in his grasp. 

“Shh,” the father said, “I’ve got you now, little Thumper, no one is taking you from me.” He was relieved to feel her relax a little at that – shooting a quick thanks upwards that he had said the right thing. She maneuvered herself a little until she was curled up in bed facing him, no hint of leaving the man or the bed. He smiled as he laid back down, pulling her close to his chest and wrapping his arm around her. 

“I love you, Papa,” she said into his shirt, before further burying herself into his embrace.

“I love you too, little one,” he returned while brushing some of her hair behind her ear. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, pausing a moment to breathe in the smell of her shampoo. They two snuggled a little more comfortably under the blankets. 

Steve didn’t have to wait long for her to fall asleep, paying attention to her slow even breaths. When he was sure she was asleep and safe in his arms, he allowed himself to drift as well.


	24. Chapter 24

TONY

The meeting about the accords, did not go well, to say the very fucking least. His husband not only disagreed with him, loudly, but made it a point to remind Tony his ex and the planet would always come before Tony, before their kids. It infuriated the genius to no end. So it shouldn’t have surprised anyone when Tony took his private plane home early – alone – leaving Steve to fend for his damn self.

And who fucking cares if it did? Tony thought to himself, pouring himself a drink. He felt his phone vibrate, not looking but knowing it was Steve calling him. Fucker can get his own ride home, he thought bitterly. 

When he landed and exited into his home, he only stumbled once. Okay thrice. One drink wouldn’t do this though… his anxiety was kicking into over drive. Nope. Nope, not the time for a panic attack, the genius thought to himself. He stopped when he got to the kitchen, glad the kids weren’t anywhere in sight. He regulated his breathing, going over his normal grounding techniques while taking exaggerated breaths. 

Unfortunately, due to the pounding of blood in his ears and his lack of vision from screwing his eyes shut, he didn’t notice the super soldier slowly coming in behind him. He nearly pissed himself when the soft, “Tony” was said with a familiar Brooklyn accent. 

Tony swung himself around – which wasn’t a very good idea – looking into the eyes of a very tired man. He leaned back against the counter, maybe out of necessity, using his hands to grip the counter top. 

“Oh good, you’re home,” he said with his usual amount of snarkiness. Steve didn’t say anything at first, just looked sadly at his husband. He spoke after a beat.

“Yeah well, Clint gave me a ride after my irrational husband abandoned me at the capital.”

“Yeah well” he hated himself for how childish he sounded, “karma’s a bitch, Captain.”

“I abandoned you? What, by not placidly agreeing to every opinion you have?”

“No, you just make sure to always pick the opposite, which in this case means with him.”

Steve was looking increasingly angry, good. “Please, don’t tell me this is about Bucky…” 

“NO. This is about your ego.”

“MY EGO?” Steve roared. “If you took two seconds to take your head out of your own ass, you would hear me long enough to –”

“– TO WHAT STEVE? You want me to listen to you explain the reasons why you’d choose your macho save-the-world bullshit over your family, why you’d choose him over us?” Tony spit those words out like fire. He knew he would regret this, knew his insecurities were playing a part, but his heart hurt too much to stop.

“Do you actually think that,” Steve spoke dangerously quietly, “after nineteen years of being married to you?”

“You know what,” the exhausted billionaire began, “I don’t know what to think right now. I’m exhausted. This is… this is all too much right now.”

The tall blonde looked relieved, glad that this was over, even if for now. 

“So um…I’m going to go stay with Pepper for a day or two.” He could feel Steve’s watery blue eyes look up and bore into him, but he kept his eyes down before continuing. “I’m behind at Stark Industries and I think it’s for the best right now.”

“Tony…” he heard his husband whisper. But before he could convince him otherwise, Tony strode off to the elevator to call Pepper. He didn’t notice the teenage girl hiding behind a bookshelf on his way out.


	25. Chapter 25

STEVE

I should’ve grabbed him, Steve thought sadly, this whole thing is being blown out of proportion. He stayed in the kitchen a moment longer before opting to go for a run. He walked down the hallway and headed for the closet where he kept his running gear. He stopped when he noticed the shell-shocked young girl, sitting on the floor near the elevator.

Shit, Steve thought to himself, how the hell was he supposed to handle this? He continued walking, now towards the teen who realized he was near. He did the only thing he thought was appropriate at this moment. 

He extended his hand before asking, “how bout some hot chocolate?” glad she returned his smile and offer, standing up with him and following him to the kitchen.

“So, what all did you hear?” He figured he’d cut straight to the point, no use lying to the girl. He grabbed the chocolate and began heating it up in a pot on the stove. He looked up at her as she hopped up on a nearby counter, smiling before waiting for her response.

“Everything. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard him panicking. But then you came in and it felt like intruding…then it kinda felt like spying, hearing you guys…yell at each other.” Another day, he’d have a conversation with her about eavesdropping, but for now he just kept making the hot chocolate before placing a hot mug to the side of her.

“It’s all a little complicated, but just know no matter what, your Dad and I are still a team and none of this should affect your belief that you aren’t safe staying here…”

“You think I’m worried about me?” she asked interrupting his train of thought, hopping down before taking her cup over to sit on a stool. “I’ve survived up until this point; I’m not worried about my housing. I’m worried about you.” He looked at her surprised and at a loss for words.

Why was she worried about him? “Why are you worried about me, Emerson?”

The look she gave him reminded him way too much of Tony, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Because, my dear Pop,” she added a chuckle, “you are a dumbass.” Steve blinked at her several times in disbelief, whispering “language?” as a question. This only increased the laughs from the teenager and added confusion to the super soldier. 

“You sounded upset because Dad wasn’t hearing your side, right?” He barely nodded, otherwise frozen. “Well, were you hearing his?” Steve opened his mouth in protest but stopped as she continued impatiently.

“Did you forget they live streamed the official first meeting of the accords? I watched you guys argue and bicker like kids over stuff that isn’t worth it. What you two have – I’ve never seen anything like it. And while I’ve come to find your impromptu make-out and/or groping sessions often embarrassing and gross, I’ve never seen the kind of love…never thought something like that was possible.” Steve was suddenly feeling very guilty and confused, moving himself to sit directly next to his sad child.

“And so you’re an idiot, because while you’re screaming about your personal agenda…your very very insecure husband hears you saying you’re… not a team.” She looked up, her beautiful green eyes connecting with his. “That you will always choose him. Even if that’s not what you are saying or what you mean. He hears you constantly reminding him that Bucky was the first love of your life. And he is second to that. Tell me…are you still in love with him?”

“Bucky will always have a special place –”

“– No Pop. Are you still in love with him?” He stared incredulously at her. Was that really what Tony was thinking? That I’d choose Bucky over him?

“No. I’m not. I haven’t loved him like that since I met your father.” He answered honestly. He hadn’t thought about Bucky like that in a long time. Not since he was frozen and woke up to find that billionaire-genius-asshole who he’d eventually recognize as his other half. Tony was the one who made his heart stutter, the one who could predict what Steve was going to say or do, always able to read him like a book. He trusted Bucky with his life, but he trusted that stubborn, short, beautiful man with his whole heart.

“Well…” Em interrupted the silence, “sounds like you should go tell him that.” She gave him a small smile that warmed his heart. Up until this point, Steve had been very respectful of her personal space…knowing her history with men. Any doubts were squashed, however, when he brought her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He noticed the slight hesitation from her, only for a moment, before extracting her arms to wrap around his middle. The father selfishly relished hugging his daughter.

“You’re really wise for your age, you know that?” he said before kissing her hair.

“Yeah,” came the muffled sounds from her speaking into his chest, “imagine if I was your age.” As if from reflex, he couldn’t help the small dig into her ribs but did enjoy the chuckle that came from the young girl. He brought his hands back to further squish her into his chest, eternally grateful this scrappy young person dropped into his life. 

“Where’s your brother?” The super soldier asked, letting up on crushing the teen. He noticed she didn’t immediately break away from him, hesitating until a moment longer to stand back and answer.

“On the phone with his boyfriend, last I saw.”

“Okay, well I ought to go tell him goodnight.” He began making his way out of the kitchen to his son’s room, pausing to look back at the smiling teen. “Goodnight, Emerson.”

“Night Pop. Let me know if you need any more wisdom about dealing with your husband.”

He shook his head, unable to hide the grin or the eye roll. He could hear her laughing at her small victory as he walked away.

He enjoyed the noise, even at his own expense.


	26. Chapter 26

STEVE

After listening to the inputs of two teenagers giving his husband a day and a half to blow off some steam – Steve thought he had an idea of how to handle the fight he was having with Tony. He put some of the supplies he had gathered, putting it into his gym bag before texting Pepper that he was headed to her place to talk to Tony. 

Finally.

Short, sweet, to the point Pepper. Knew he always liked her, even before when he thought she was in love with Tony all the way until now when she’s put between the bickering children. He was glad she didn’t live far, glad too she had left her place unlocked, instructing the super soldier to “just walk in the front door.” When he walked in he saw his husband swaddled in blankets at her kitchen table, holding on to a steaming cup of coffee like his life depended on it.

“Hey” was all the blonde offered, suddenly nervous. Tony looked up at that, offering his own small, “hey.” “Did you sleep okay?” he asked, continuing to avoid any real conversation. 

The brunette scoffed at his question, replying “what do you think?” turning back to the blonde to show the bags under his eyes. Steve sat with him at the table. Neither spoke for a long moment.

“I got you something,” the blonde finally said. Presents always intrigued the genius, who instantly perked up at the prospect. Steve reached into his gym bag he had placed by his feet and pulled out a small plastic red and white ball, placing it on the table between the two. Tony simply stared at the toy, not sure entirely if Steve even knew what this was. 

“You got me…a pokeball?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yes Tony. I did. I…I choose you.” The billionaire laughed loudly at that, earning a small smile from the super soldier. 

“I didn’t think you even knew what pokemon was?”

“I still don’t,” the blonde answered truthfully, earning more laughs from the brunette. “But what I do know is I choose you, Tony. And there isn’t a single person I would rather have on my team than you. I came here because I need you to understand that. That my friendship with Bucky will never, ever, come in between me and the most important man in my life. The man I love,” he took this opportunity to grab the hand of his best friend. “If you wanted me to, Tony, I would cut off all ties with my past. For you. I’d stop talking to Bucky, I’d quit the Avengers, I would denounce the ‘27 Yankees if it meant having you in my life, by my side, for all of eternity.” He released his hand and pushed the ball closer to the speechless genius. 

“Open it.”

Tony looked down, opening the plastic toy to find a small gold band with four small stones. Confused, he looked up at the super soldier now on one knee in front of the genius billionaire.

“Tony, I love you. I’ve loved you since we first met, loved you more when we took Peter in, and even more than I thought possible when you insisted we bring in Emerson. You are the love of my life…those four stones represent each of our individual birth stones. A family I wouldn’t trade for anything. So. Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers, will you…renew your wedding vows with me?” Steve finished what he needed to say, kneeling still waiting for Tony to respond. 

Tony tried to blink away the tears, smiling at his beautiful husband. “Of course, Steve,” interrupted from saying anything else when the super soldier crashed their lips together. They both laughed some more, kissed some more, exchanged several more declarations of love as Steve put the band on Tony’s ring finger next to his wedding ring. 

“I don’t want you to do any of those things, Steve.” Tony said, suddenly more serious. “I don’t want you to give anything up for me, I just want you. Just, you.” Steve stopped him from rambling with another deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and lifting him up off the chair. The genius squawked in response before laughing at the man he’d chosen to spend his life with.

“How upset do you think Pepper would be if we fucked in one of her guest rooms?” The genius asked, settling more comfortably in his husband’s arms.

“It’s Pepper,” the blonde said walking the two in the direction of the closest guest room. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she put lube in there, knowing us. Oh that reminds me,” he walked back to the table. He then balanced Tony’s weight on one arm, squatting down to pick up his gym bag. The brunette wiggled his eyebrows at his love, laughing as they went to make up for lost time.


	27. Chapter 27

PETER

He couldn’t put it off any longer. He was thankful for the many excuses that prolonged this from happening, but his parents were about to meet his boyfriend, Wade. After their fight over the accords, he was thankful his dads were looking like his dads again. However he was not ready for the upcoming onslaught from his family nor how utterly embarrassing the planned lunch would be.

He sat fidgeting next to an eerily calm Wade, waiting for his dads and sister to join them. Wade continued munching on the bread, humming some song Peter didn’t bother trying to recognize. He felt an elbow to his side, looking up to see his family approaching their table. 

“Peter! You look so handsome! And this must be the infamous Mr. Wade Wilson we’ve been hearing so much about,” his Dad said, extended his hand to shake with Wade. Wade stood up as he shook his hand before turning to do the same with his Pop, offering a smile to Emerson.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mister…and Mister Stark,” Wade said sitting back down.

“Please, Tony and Steve are fine,” his Pop said while opening up the menu in front of him.

“If you say so, Sir. It’s a little weird calling superheroes by their first names.”

“Just think of us as Peter’s dads,” Pop offered with a smile.

“Who happen to be highly skilled, tech-savvy individuals with connections across the globe,” his Dad retorted.

“Dad –” Peter began.

“Don’t listen to them Wade,” Emerson interrupted. “Once you seen them in footy pajamas, they’re not that intimidating.” 

“Hey, I thought you liked those pajamas,” Tony said accusingly. 

The waiter came by to take their drinks, Peter hadn’t even realized he hadn’t opened his menu.

“So, Bambi tells us you’re thinking of joining the army when you graduate.” His eyes rolled at the childhood nickname.

“Well Sir, with this physique it was either that or stripping.” Emerson choked on her water, hands covering her face to prevent any further laughter. Peter closed his eyes, hoping his dads understood he was joking.

“Say Pop, what are you guys planning for the big 2-0?” He turned to Wade before continuing, “they’re celebrating twenty years of marriage in a few weeks.”

“Congrats,” Wade added.

“Thank you. You are of course invited, Wade. And well, your Dad wants to invite half the planet for a big blow out.”

“It’s a big deal! Twenty years of being blessed as my trophy husband, why wouldn’t you want to celebrate it?”

“Has the word ‘blessed’ changed since the ‘20s?” his Pop asked the three teenagers, who laughed along with him, earning a squint from his husband. 

“Laugh it up, buttercup. You’ll be whistling a different tune when you see the presents I got you.” His Dad wiggled his eyebrows as his Pop, who rolled his eyes at the implication. 

“We’re in public,” Emerson said pointedly at their Dad.

“Tony, you promised you’d behave,” Steve reminded him.

“You said I had to be nice to Wade – “

“ –AND not embarrass Peter.” His Pop said giving his Dad a pointed look before placing his arm on the back of Tony’s chair.

“Hey Wade, why don’t you tell them about your welding?” Emerson offered, bless her, “he’s working on some badass projects in school.”

“You’re a welder?” Tony asked suddenly very interested.

“Yeah well, as much as you can be while still in high school.”

“That’s a very respectable trade,” his Pop said smiling at Wade.

“I’m sure Peter’s happy too,” his Dad quipped, “knowing you’re good with your hands.”

Peter’s eyes nearly bulged from their sockets, he could see his Pop’s eyes close out of the corner of his eye.

“Haven’t heard any complaints yet, Sir,” Wade retaliated.

The two men stared at each other a moment longer before Tony laughed, leaning over to his husband.

“I like this one.”

“Me too,” Emerson said laughing.

“Me three,” Peter whispered, reaching over the grab Wade’s hand. 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Peter sat back as his dads told one or two embarrassing stories from his childhood. Wade laughed along and offered a few stories of his own. He looked over to his sister, who gave him a smile and a wink in return. Peter felt Wade caress his hand with his thumb, glad for the loving gesture. The warmth in his chest blossomed as he watched his family wholly accept his boyfriend. 

He looked at his dads as they fought Wade over the check, wondering if he’ll ever have anything close to the kind of love they have.

He stole another glance at Wade, who eventually conceded the bill to his dads, wondering if maybe he already had.


	28. Chapter 28

STEVE

The weeks leading up to their anniversary party went by in a blur, so Steve was surprised the day of the actual party was dragging along. His kids had gone with Happy to get them a last minute gift, even when Steve reminded them they didn’t owe them anything. Tony was still deciding between some last minute changes to the catering while Steve sat by himself in the living room, drawing pad in hand. It was only 12:03PM and the party didn’t start till 7. Even if it would “spoil the surprise,” he wished he could be out shopping with his kids right now.

PETER

He really thinks his dads would be happy with their gift. He couldn’t help feeling a little giddy that Wade had helped them with it too. The three had wondered into a book store after finishing up the final touches, they still had a few minutes before they had to leave to get ready. Wade followed close behind Peter as he weaved throughout the aisles of books. He shook his head as Wade made yet another attempt to grab his ass, swatting his hands away when he saw a little old man staring at them. Emerson came up to them then, holding a book in her hands.

“Could you get this for me Pete? I’ll pay you back when we get home.” Peter looked down at the book, The Essential Writings of Ralph Waldo Emerson. His furrowed brow and frown turned to a surprised smile as he looked back at his sister, laughing and taking the book from her.

“Sa-weet! Thanks brah! I’ll meet you guys outside,” she said before leaving the two. Peter watched her leave before swatting his hands behind him again. “WADE,” he reprimanded at his smiling boyfriend, who shrugged his shoulders playing innocent. They heard some kind of commotion outside, followed by a car door slamming and tires screeching away. He dropped the book before running outside, ignoring his boyfriend calling him.

Please don’t be what I fear this is.

TONY

He was second guessing his wardrobe for that evening for the eighth time when he heard his husband shout for him. Instincts taking over from the worried voice, he dropped the two suits he was comparing and ran into the living room. Steve had his phone in his hand as he paced around, eyes darting back and forth.

“Slow down, son. What do you mean she…are you sure…” he looked up into his husbands eyes with a fear Tony had never seen before. “Emerson’s been taken,” Steve said to him before turning back to the phone to try to calm their frantic son, who Tony could hear several feet away. He felt his heart stop, the wheels in the genius’ brain no longer clicking as he couldn’t process Steve’s word. Taken? Who on Earth would take…

El Toro, Tony thought to himself as Steve whispered, “Robert Sanchez...” into the phone. 

The two made eye contact again, holding gaze while Steve said, “we’re on our way Pete.” 

PETER

He held her phone the fuckers had purposefully left on the sidewalk, dumb enough to take my sister but smart enough to make it hard to trace her. He could hear Wade talking on the phone to his father, but the noises were muddled together with the nearby traffic and the sound of the blood pounding in his ears. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up at a winded Happy who was waiting for them a few blocks away.

“They’ll get her back, Peter,” he heard his family friend say. He nodded, mostly to be polite, as he looked back the direction the van had left. That was the only lead they had. The white van had been too far away for him to read the plates when he had made it to the street. Frantically looking around for any witnesses, anything that could help him find her. The street was empty except for a couple that was two blocks away. He saw one start making his way towards him, the other already on the phone – no doubt calling the police. He felt Wade stand behind him while his eyes made contact with a familiar smart phone on the pavement, bending down to pick it up.

His memory is interrupted as he sees a familiar pair of shiny brown Italian shoes enter his eye line, not even realizing his head was hanging down. He looked up at his Dad before quickly standing and hugging the man. “It’s okay Bambi,” he heard him whisper. He could hear his Pops talking to Wade and the couple who witnessed everything. “We’ll get her back.”


	29. Chapter 29

EMERSON

Her head hurt. The pain registered along with feeling of ropes around her hands, tied down to something. Her back was against a solid surface, her feet barely touching the ground. She felt her eyes blink open but still saw darkness, she shifted her face a little, realizing fabric was around her head and thus inhibiting her from seeing. Kidnapped, tied to a fucking chair and blindfolded, she concluded to herself, trying to remember what the hell happened.

She was at the bookstore with Peter and Wade when she found the book on her namesake. She remembers asking Peter to get it for her, then…leaving? She closed her eyes tight, trying to concentrate.

In the street. There were three hooded figures that grabbed her the moment she stepped outside. She had tried to yell, cause a scene as they quickly dragged her to a white van, but one of the thugs had covered her mouth and nose with a white cloth. And then darkness, until now.

Her feet were tied to the chair too, she noted after another moment, brain still fuzzy. It was only then that she noticed something warm and wet dripping down the side of her face. Blood. Would explain why her head hurt. Not like they were trying to be gentle or anything. The realization of everything was slowly starting to hit her, she could feel her adrenaline surge as her body began to panic. She tried to lower her breathing like Jarvis had taught her, tried to remain calm and prepare herself for what was going to happen. 

She knew this was a possibility, of course, seeing him again. Thought it was a small possibility after the name change, new identity and superheroes as fathers. But then again, the universe never really seemed to be on her side. 

It had been four years since she last saw him. It was also just after the last and final time he had raped her. That fat, disgusting man had been heaving himself on top of her, ignoring her small cries to “stop.” When he rutted to a finish, he pulled out of her before tucking himself back into his pants. Didn’t even look at her as he made his way out of the room. She could hear him loudly asking the men, “who’s next?” before they laughed and started offering payment to get the chance. In that moment, she felt a fire burn deep inside of her, spreading throughout the rest of her body. Some primal, animal extinct told her to run and survive. It felt like something had snapped, waking her up to the idea that she couldn’t keep letting this happen. That she had to be the one to stop it. I’m done, the then eleven year old had thought to herself, no one is next.

She pulled her ragged dress back down and hurled herself up off the filthy mattress, feet making contact with the cold concrete floor. She looked around the room before her eyes fell on a window near the door. She didn’t have time to think as her legs moved for her. Not caring if they could hear her, only knowing that she had one shot before one of those perverts came back to continue this cycle. She was able to slide it open, ignoring the squeaks it made. Her feet made contact with grass when she heard the door open and then the roar of those monsters. She ran. Not looking back, not caring that she was barefoot and some of the trail was rocks, she ran and ran and ran until she reached her destination. 

When she got to the local clinic, she walked around looking for someone important to tell. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to find a woman to tell, not really wanting to see a man. A dark skinned nurse made her way over to the frightened child, out of adrenaline. She stared at the lady’s brown eyes as she kneeled down to her level. When she got her breathing under control, she said with a shaky voice “my name is Ashley Sanchez. My father is Robert Sanchez and he sells drugs. He sells drugs…and he sells me.” Tears were in her eyes as she said that. She listened as the room had gotten quiet, other patients and people in the clinic now focused on her. The pretty nurse gave her a small smile before placing her hand on her shoulder.

She was snapped back to the present when she heard a door open as some mumbled voices got a little louder. The door closed, the people no longer talking, but she knew they were still there by the footsteps. She heard several of them make their way behind her before one of them harshly yanked the blindfold off. She blinked several times, eyes trying to focus on the dimly lit room. No, not room, this was a fucking warehouse. She made out a large figure in front of her, recognizing the stench instantly. The monster made his way into the light to show his hideous face, smiling down at his captive.

“Hola, mija.”


	30. Chapter 30

EMERSON

He smacked her twice before speaking again, “what? No hello to your dear old dad? Oh that’s right, I hear you’ve got two daddies these days, huh? Two faggot superheroes? Really Ash? You can do better than that.”

“Fuck you!” she said, spitting some of the blood in her mouth at him. He sucked his teeth a few times while he wiped the blood off his face.

“I guess Daddy Warbucks didn’t buy you any manners, huh?” the goons behind her laughed. “Well don’t worry, you won’t see that faggot ever again,” he snarled at her. “You took everything from me when you ratted me out. My business, my money, all GONE! FOUR YEARS I spent in jail thinking of this moment. Lucky for you I got connections, got out early for good behavior.” Again, the hyenas laughed.

“Now. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to give your daddies a call and give them your location, if they wire transfer me ten million dollars to an offshore account. And then we’ll sit back and watch them fall into the trap I’ve set for them. And after we watch the superqueer-os explode into a million pieces, I will gut you and leave you to die, which is more than a cheap whore like you deserves.” He smacked her again after his little speech, the ringing in her ears that had began to dim getting louder. 

“You’re a fucking coward,” she said, staring the devil in the eyes. “And if you’re stupid enough to think they’ll fall for your bull shit, then you’re a fucking stupid coward –” He smacked her hard enough this time that the momentum caused her and the chair to tumble sidways, her head smacking the concrete on impact. The men laughed as she laid there, praying for a miracle, finding a small one when she noticed the ropes around her hands were looser. The chair was wooden and old and had broken somewhat with the weight of her fall. As the four men, she was finally able to see, made their way to the door she was able to get her hands free. She tested her feet, glad to see they also had wiggle room. As she heard the men laugh, probably at her expense, she freed her feet and grabbed a sharp piece of wood that had broken off and landed beside her. She heard the other three leave without closing the door and knew the monster remained, feet pounding as he made his way back to her. When he bent down to grab her by her hair, she thrust the makeshift weapon into his fat stomach, glad to hear him roar in return. He took a few steps back, clutching his gut as blood poured from the wound. She got herself up, holding the bloody piece of broken wood in defense, waiting for the men to come barging back into the room. 

“You stupid fucking cunt! I’ll kill you for this you fucking whore!”

She heard gunfire outside and the shouts of panicked men. 

She didn’t want to get her hopes up, until she heard the familiar sounds of her father’s pulse blasters. The monster in front of her had also noticed the sounds and had figured out the same thing as her. That’s when he used one of his hands not clutching his bleeding stomach to grab the gun in his back pocket, whipping it out to shoot her.

The gun never went off, however, just shot out of his hand from a loud pulse as he now grabbed that too in pain, toppling over himself. A familiar red and yellow mechanical suit stood in the door way, one arm raised in the air. The Iron Man took a step forward before her Dad materializing out of the suit.

“Daddy?” cried in disbelief, before dropping the shaft and running over to him, throwing her arms around him – nearly knocking him over with a hug. He clung to her, kissing her hair and crying, helping her stand aside as she saw Captain America step into the warehouse, walking straight to the wounded monster on the floor. He slowly made his way around the body until he could look the man straight in his eyes. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” she heard him say with an anger that made her shiver, “I’m one of her faggot fathers,” he said stomping his combat boot onto the injured hand, eliciting more screams from the dying animal. “The genius standing over there, the one who did this little number to what’s left of your hand?” he asked as he squatted down and pushed more weight onto the broken limb. “That’s her other faggot father, who made me promise not to rip your heart out in front of our baby girl.” He straightened back up as he sported a confused expression. “You know,” he continued with hands on his hips, “I feel like I should in some ways thank you, for giving us that perfect girl right there,” nodding at Emerson. “But unfortunately,” he said smiling back down at the suffering man, “my friend has already called dibs.” Steve raised his index finger to his ear to access his comms.

“Nat, he’s all yours.” He said before stepping over the man and walking towards his kid. Emerson let go of her Dad to run and jump into her Papa’s arms, who easily caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms tightening around his neck as he placed one arm under her bottom to better support her. He carried her the few steps to the door before stopping to let Natasha in. She pulled her head from his neck to rest on his shoulder, turning so she could face her aunt. Nat smiled at the girl high up in her father’s arms before wiping some of the tears from her cheek. Steve continued to hold her and rock her as Nat brushed some of the hair from her eyes, turning to nod at Steve. Her Dad rubbed her back as the three made their way out of the warehouse and into the fresh air. She heard her Dad call the suit to stay with her Aunt Natasha as the three walked towards the group of superheroes waiting for them.

She poked her head a little out of her Papa’s shoulder, smiling at seeing the entire Avengers in front of her. They had all come looking for her. And they had found her. Her eyes started to drift close as she turned to bury her face in her Papa’s neck, inhaling his smell that reminded her of safety, reminded her of home. 

Darkness found her again, and this time she welcomed it.


	31. Epilogue

STEVE

The sun felt good on his skin, as did the sand he had dug his feet into. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the waves along with his family. After the party was postponed it was later canceled, the fathers deciding they’d commemorate twenty years by spending some time with their kids. Pepper helped them book a vacation for the next two weeks, promising she’d take care of everything else. 

The kids still insisted on giving them their present, which is currently hanging up in their bedroom. Wade had apparently helped weld metal picture frames together, making a giant circle out of the various shaped frames. Half of the frames were painted to look like his shield, the other half to look like Tony’s arc reactor. The pictures were of the four, Peter when he was younger, the couple on their wedding day, along with some professionals that Peter and Emerson had gotten done together. There was even a single faded baby picture of Emerson, she had explained to the teary eyed parents she contacted a few of her old case workers to find it, but it was the original. They hugged their kids for about an hour after that.

Steve smiled at the sounds of his kids laughing and that smile grew when he heard his husband complaining loudly – knowing they were laughing at him. The super soldier opened his eyes, drinking in the sight before him.

Peter and Emerson had buried Tony halfway under the sand, sculpting him into a mermaid. His husband was complaining because the “boobs are too small, Steve!” he shouted at his love, realizing he was watching them. The two teens turned to their Pop, arguing back that “Dad has a small chest!” 

“Your chest is perfect, beloved,” he shouted back at the ridiculous group of people he proudly called his family. Steve stood up, smiling as Tony immaturely threw a “nani nani boo boo” at their kids, making his way over to the three. He leaned down to kiss his husband, saying “you make a very sexy mermaid” before kissing him. The two teenagers groaned before Emerson spoke up. 

“Seriously? No one wants to see two grandpas kissing each other.” Steve’s head shot up at that, smiling mischievously at his youngest. Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake, before she shrieked and ran down the beach away from the super soldier. She made it about ten feet before he easily caught up to her, scooping her up and swinging her legs into the air before digging his fingers into her side, laughing along with his daughter. He kept it up until he heard her squeeze out “PAPA PLEASE!” between laughs. He slung her over his shoulder as he walked back to the little family, enjoying the way she laughed all the way back. Enjoyed the smiles upon his son and husband’s faces; really, truly grateful for his small family. 

Glad especially for the wiggle worm over his shoulder that joined their family almost a year ago, their Emerson.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, all errors are my own, could've done more research, no Spiderman or Deadpool, first fic so...be gentle.


End file.
